


El Último Cazador

by Evil_Fingers



Series: A Través de la Niebla [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasía Oscura, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una época convulsa, marcada por la represión hacia las artes oscuras y las cazas de brujos, los Sacros se marchitan mientras ven desaparecer la tan preciada magia. Valak, Cazador de la Orden del Manto Púrpura, recibe la misión más peligrosa de su vida; viajar hasta la Brecha del Caos más antigua y profunda que existe, a las mismas entrañas del infierno, para salvar la magia que corre por sus venas, llevando como única compañía un condenado a muerte. Posiblemente el último Nigromante sobre la tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Los muros de la Ciudad Dorada brillaban por la alta concentración de hechizos protectores que los cubrían. Decían que era imposible atravesarlos o derruirlos, y era cierto que no se conocía ejército que hubiera podido asaltar la ciudad. Si querías entrar, la única forma de hacerlo era por la Puerta de Ébano, localizada en el muro este. Puerta que se abrió para recibir a una columna de hombres, cabizbajos y encadenados. La resignación ante su destino se reflejaba en sus caras, a excepción de uno, aquel que portaba mayor número de cadenas y las más pesadas. Su cuerpo se encorvaba ante el cansancio, delgado y sin mucho músculo en el que apoyarse. El cabello, largo y negro, se balanceaba tapando su rostro. Lo único que se veía eran sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes como los de un cuervo, brillando con odio y desprecio. Parecía desafiar a todo aquel que se cruzase con su mirada a acercarse y comprobar si estaba tan indefenso como parecía. 

Una tosca pelota, nada más que unos trozos de cuero viejo atados con un cordel, rodó hasta sus pies. Un niño, el dueño del juguete, se paró a unos pocos pasos de él y le observó con mudo asombro. Detuvo sus pasos y miró al infante con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron, insinuando el principio de una sonrisa. Con un rápido movimiento se inclinó en dirección al niño, abriendo la boca para emitir un ruido que estaba a medio camino entre un graznido y el siseo de un gato. Uno de los guardias montados le propinó una patada en la espalda, mandándole al suelo. Sonrió contra la arena del camino. La pelota había quedado justo debajo de él, y se aseguró que desapareciera entre sus ropas antes de incorporarse. El niño se alejaba, arrastrado y zarandeado por su madre. No necesitaba oírla para saber que le estaba indicando que nunca volviera a acercarse a los de su clase. La sonrisa de su cara se volvió amarga. Dudaba que quedase alguien de los suyos al que pudiera temer.

Las puertas de la ciudad se cerraron detrás de él con una carcajada cruel. El interior no tenía nada que ver con lo que había extra muros. Las calles estaban tan sucias y llenas de almas lamentables como las de cualquier otra. Los mendigos se apartaron del camino con presteza, algunos incluso escondiéndose en las oscuras esquinas, como si temieran que les hicieran unirse a la fila. No le habría extrañado que se hubiera dado el caso en alguna ocasión. Marcharon hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el palacio de los Sacros, pero su destino final no se hallaba en las opulentas cámaras de los pisos superiores, si no en los sótanos más lóbregos y profundos, aquellos que sólo los más desdichados conocían. Las mazmorras se extendían por debajo de la enorme edificación como una telaraña. Decían que había tantas celdas, que no era extraño que se olvidaran de vez en cuando de algún pobre infeliz al que habían metido en alguna de las que se hallaban en los pasillos menos frecuentados. Les fueron metiendo en las celdas uno a uno, en silencio y de forma rápida y brusca. Él fue el último. Le habían reservado la más alejada de todas, aquella que se encontraba en una esquina. Era pequeña y hedía a orines ya desde la entrada. Un anciano decrepito, aquel que ocupaba la celda adyacente, sonrió ante su llegada, mostrando una dentadura a la que le faltaban casi todos los dientes. Parecía resultarle gracioso que le estuvieran encarcelando.

En cuanto el repiqueteo de las botas de los soldados se extinguió por el pasillo, escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas del anciano, pegándose contra el lado que daba a su celda, respirando entre los barrotes con precariedad. Podía oír incluso como resollaba, con un ligero silbido que salía de sus pulmones. Si aquel hombre seguía vivo, era por pura fuerza de voluntad. 

—Chico, eh chico… no te queda mucho tiempo de vida, si sales de esta ciudad será con los pies por delante ¿me oyes?

No se molestó en contestarle. Sacó la pelota de cuero de entre sus ropas y empezó a tirar de las costuras con paciencia. Sus uñas estaban rotas y desgastadas por el viaje, por lo que le costó arrancar la primera. Después, la tarea empezó a resultar más sencilla hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con celeridad y habilidad.

—¿No dices nada? ¿Te han comido la lengua las ratas? 

Ignoró su risa histriónica, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con un viejo chiflado. Lo importante era conseguir sacar todo el cordel, cuanto más entero mejor. Cuando hubo acabado la tarea, lo sostuvo entre las manos, a la altura de la boca, empezando a susurrar palabras en una legua tan antigua como la humanidad.

—Van a llevarte a las minas, todos los delincuentes acabáis en las minas. No vas a durar más de tres días, así, tan flacucho.

Sonrió para sí mismo, sin dejar de recitar. El anciano estaba muy equivocado, su destino no serían las minas. Para él tenían un sino mucho más terrible y oscuro, la muerte más horrible y dolorosa que alguien como él pudiera sufrir. Pero ellos, los de arriba, también se equivocaban al pensar que ya tenían asegurada su presa. Con unas últimas palabras, el cordel se endureció tanto como el metal y reptó por sus muñecas, hurgando en la cerradura de sus grilletes hasta que estos se abrieron. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su cara, mientras dejaba caer aquellos ingratos cepos sobre el suelo. Las runas de supresión que habían estado limitando su magia brillaron unos segundos sobre el metal, antes de volver a desaparecer entre las sombras. Inhaló el decrepito aire del lugar, aguzando el oído en la oscuridad, empapándose de los pequeños sonidos que llenaban la noche; el batir de las alas de una lechuza, el rápido correteo de un ratón entre la mugre o el cavernario ronquido del hombre que ocupaba la celda frente a él. Su compañero, un fortachón con expresión alelada, le miraba desde la distancia en silencio. Sus ojos, carentes de cualquier inteligencia, eran dos luceros adoloridos en la espesa oscuridad. No representaba ningún peligro para él, sólo era un pobre tonto más. Una cascara vacía que ya había vivido más de lo que cualquiera habría esperado.

Las fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo reptando desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies, hasta el último pelo de su cabello lacio y sucio. Cerró los ojos y comenzó la invocación, tarea fácil para alguien que albergaba sus facultades mágicas. Pronto, una neblina verde nació de entre la piedra que formaba el suelo y comenzó a rodear su figura, en un extraño abrazo que iluminó el interior de su celda igual que si cientos de luciérnagas verdes se hubiesen congregado en el mismo lugar. En ella se transfiguraban rostros y voces, confusos, furiosos y tristes. Almas perdidas, sin voluntad propia, que vagaban fuera del limbo espiritual. Susurró unas palabras, les concedió un propósito, algo que mitigase sus penurias, y de inmediato se movieron. Su furia corroyó la puerta de la celda, su confusión marcó el camino de salida y su tristeza hizo que todos los guardias cayeran en un profundo sueño. Un único estallido de poder y las laberínticas mazmorras, aquellos pozos de tortura sin fin ni remedio, se vieron sumidos en el silencio más insondable.

Salió de la celda con la cabeza en alto, caminando a través del pasillo como un gato atraviesa las callejuelas de noche; igual que una sombra. Al doblar la esquina, se encontró en el suelo al soldado que le había agredido por la espalda a la entrada de la ciudad. Le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas y observó con satisfacción que había caído dormido sobre un charco de su propia orina, a juzgar por las ropas bajadas, mostrando un miembro flaco y sucio, con rastros de estar sufriendo los principios de alguna enfermedad infecciosa, propia de burdeles, establos y casas de putas. Sonrió y avanzó hacia la salida. Robó el manojo de llaves de la reja al guarda dormido que la había estado custodiando, y salió al exterior por una de las entradas traseras, encontrándose de bruces con las caballerizas. Los equinos resoplaron al verle, pero bastó un sello simple para convencerlos de que olía igual que los demás. Las estrellas ya empezaban a brillar en el firmamento. Le pareció perfecto, la noche estaba de su lado, permitiendo que escapase entre las tinieblas. Solamente le separaban unos metros de la puerta que debía de usar el servicio, cuando una figura alta y oscura se interpuso en su camino. De inmediato convocó la niebla y la lanzó contra el desconocido. Una densa humareda verde se extendió delante de sus dilatadas pupilas y apenas pudo resistirse cuando el hombre emergió de ella con presteza, y le agarró de las muñecas con saña, apresando alrededor de ellas un par de grilletes de plata blanca. Aulló de dolor, sintiendo como la magia gritaba dentro de él, revolviéndose entre su interior como una sierpe atrapada en una trampa mortal. Cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, encogiéndose mientras su cuerpo se perlaba por el sucio sudor de la mugre que le cubría.

—¿Creías que tus trucos servirían contra mí?

Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros refulgían con un brillo de verde furia, el color de su magia. Un aro de tal color rodeaba su iris, confiriendo un aspecto espectral a su delgada figura. Clavó la mirada en el amuleto dorado que se agitó en el cuello de su captor; una cruz amalgamada. Un amuleto de cazador. Emitió un gruñido de odio, hacia él, hacia toda su orden y esa ciudad maldita. Sus ojos se cerraron, la oscuridad llenando su mente mientras se rendía a la evidencia. No saldría de ahí con vida.

***

El sonido de una gota golpeando un recipiente se coló entre la inconsciencia de Vertel, trayéndole a través de las aguas oscuras del sueño, al fulgor del día. Había una ventana sobre él y la luz del sol, molesta y brillante, había decidido besar su frente y los parpados con una caricia indeseada. Gimió mientras tomaba conciencia del despertar, y se removió sobre el duro camastro que ocupaba, abriendo por fin los ojos a la realidad del día. Tenía los brazos apresados sobre su cabeza, las muñecas arrinconadas entre los barrotes de un cabecero sobre el cual pendía una réplica de la reliquia sagrada de la Orden del Manto Púrpura; una gota de madreperla en la que descansaba la Cruz Eterna. Ante la vista, sintió la bilis arder a lo largo de su garganta, miró con desprecio el objeto y deseó poder incorporarse para escupir sobre él, quemarlo con su fuego hasta que no quedasen más que cenizas, y orinar sobre las ascuas para manchar con su impureza la sagrada reliquia de quienes aniquilaban a los suyos sin piedad ni misericordia.

La habitación en la que se hallaba era un dormitorio pulcro, de tamaño mediano. Había un escritorio de roble cerca de la ventana sobre el que había dispersos varios papeles, un baúl grande junto a la cama y otro más pequeño de viaje, una alfombra de gruesa piel sobre el suelo y un enorme armario. Sobre el escritorio pendía de un clavo el retrato de una mujer cuya cabellera, larga y tupida, era del color del fuego, tan roja que parecía haber sido teñida con sangre. Sus rasgos, un poco duros, denotaban su origen bárbaro. El clásico mentón algo pronunciado y los ojos azules, fríos como un glaciar invernal. La única prenda visible era el cuello de un abrigo, hecho con el forro de la piel de algún animal, presumiblemente un armiño, o tal vez un zorro. A pesar de su sonrisa pícara, había en ella un aura de peligro que puso incomodo a Vertel, razón por la que apartó la mirada y esta recayó en la pequeña mesa del rincón, una pieza de mobiliario en la que no había reparado antes. Sobre ella había un complejo aparato que le recordaba a las herramientas de alquimia que alguna vez había visto usar a su abuela. Alrededor de una gruesa barra de metal oscuro discurría un largo tubo por el cual caía, gota a gota, un líquido anaranjado, que se deslizaba desde un recipiente de cristal trasparente hasta una bolsa de cuero grueso que había apoyada en el suelo. De inmediato la curiosidad innata del muchacho se vio espoleada por el olor que emanaba del suero. Aquello apestaba a magia, pero no era algo que hubiese olido antes. No tenía el distintivo y acerado aroma de los suyos, pero tampoco el dulzón olor de los Sacros. Si tuviera que haberlo definido, habría usado la palabra mezcla. Era como si ambos aromas estuviesen presentes al mismo tiempo, tratando de unirse para formar uno nuevo. Más fuerte.

La puerta de la habitación chirrió al ser abierta y entró un hombre en ella. A la luz del día, los ojos de Vertel fueron incapaces de apartarse de la corta cabellera roja que refulgía sobre aquella cabeza. Raro era ver gente pelirroja, pero aquel color, aquella tonalidad que evocaba las fauces de una hoguera mágica... aquel color era inaudito. Había cierta semejanza física entre aquel hombre, muy alto y fuerte, y la mujer bárbara del retrato. El parecido familiar era innegable, pero allí terminaban las semejanzas. La piel del hombre tenía un color aceitunado que denotaba las largas horas pasadas a la intemperie. Llevaba un grueso abrigo de pieles que se quitó con presteza para dejar a la vista una camisa de algodón negra, unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas que parecían pesar como un saco de piedras. El hombre se deshizo también de su arma; una espada que llevaba adherida al cinto, y lo dejó todo de manera descuidada sobre la silla que había frente al escritorio. Tras revisar unos papeles, por fin se dignó a mirar a Vertel, a quien obsequió con una mirada sin expresión alguna, los rasgos de la cara duros, curtidos por la edad y la vida. Labios gruesos, nariz recta y una amplia cicatriz que cortaba su ceja derecha. Los ojos eran de color azul plata, tumultuosos y fieros. Se clavaron en él por espacio de un breve tiempo y luego regresó a sus quehaceres.

Aquello molestó a Vertel. Era bien sabido que los modales no eran algo indispensable en la Orden del Manto Púrpura, donde sólo había cabida para la muerte, la destrucción y la espada. Había escuchado, por boca de su abuela, el duro entrenamiento que habían recibido aquellos que se decía que habían sido bendecidos por la magia de manera especial. Los elegidos los llamaban. Eran escogidos a muy tierna infancia de entre aquellos que poseían el Don. Tras ser arrancados de los brazos de sus familias, no eran permitidas las negativas, eran llevados al templo de la Orden donde los Maestres les instruían en el manejo de las armas, la magia, la alquimia y el conocimiento necesario para enfrentarse al Caos. Al cumplir dieciséis años, aquellos que estaban preparados se convertían en Cazadores al servicio de la Orden, y por lo tanto de los Sacros y su guerra. Los que no habían pasado las pruebas, los que eran demasiado débiles o poco hábiles, sólo tenían un futuro; consagrar su vida al servicio de sus compañeros como escuderos, mozos, sirvientes y, en ocasiones, fuente de entretenimiento. Eran marginados, rebajados, humillados, incluso obligados a ejercer las labores sexuales cuando eran requeridos para tal menester. Aún así el pueblo los alababa, los idolatraban como a Dioses bajados del mismo Paraíso. Creían ciegamente en que solo ellos podrían salvarlos de la corrupción, la desdicha y la muerte que el Caos había traído al mundo, pero ¿Era ello verdad? ¿Qué pensarían ahora que ya no nacían más niños benditos? ¿Ahora que la Orden se iba extinguiendo lentamente, menguando sus miembros año tras año? ¿En qué depositarían su fe ahora que la magia que imbuía a los Sacros se agotaba?

Sonrió con malicia, observando al Cazador con condescendencia, viéndolo débil, marchito, un animal a punto de la extinción, venido de una era de oscurantismo que galopaba con fuerza hasta el último destino; el fin de los días. Vertel ya se había reconciliado con la vida, la idea de la muerte no significaba para él nada más que la reunión con la fuente de la que manaba la naturaleza, la creación y la magia. Un regreso al útero materno del cual habían salido todos los seres que podían manejar el entorno a su antojo. Se río en voz alta y sacudió los brazos para hacer chocar los grilletes contra la barra de la cama.

—Cazador —escupió con desprecio —. Eh, Cazador. Al menos podrías darme una jarra de agua. Tengo la garganta abrasada por culpa de los sellos de retención.

El hombre no demostró haberle hecho caso alguno, cogió algunos papeles, los dejó en un taco de hojas maltrecho, revisó el recipiente de cristal con el líquido anaranjado, y abandonó la habitación con paso presto, dejando a Vertel encerrado y enfadado, gritando obscenidades en varias de las lenguas que dominaba. Trató de convocar su magia, una pequeña porción que dosificar para repetir su fuga, pero las retenciones del cazador era mucho más eficientes que los toscos grilletes de hierro que portaban los soldados. No podía rescatar ni una minúscula mota de ella. Frustrado, agitó su cuerpo, pataleando y revolviendo las sábanas hasta agotar toda su rabia y furia. Había tenido la libertad tan cerca de su alcance que el fracaso escocía más que la peor de las heridas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse después de lo que le parecieron horas. El cazador entró con una jarra de agua y una rebanada de pan blanco acompañado de un trozo de queso y una manzana. Se sentó en el borde la cama y miró con intensidad a Vertel a los ojos. Durante un buen rato se dedicó a lanzar la roja manzana al aire y recogerla con la zurda hasta que se cansó de ello. Durante todo aquel tiempo Vertel no apartó ni un solo momento su desafiante mirada de él, incluso si su estomago le rogaba que cediese debido al hambre. Era el segundo día que no probaba bocado y hacia mucho que había empezado a sentir las consecuencias de tal privación.

—No sé si darte agua y comida, hace un momento demostraste que tienes la boca llena de insultos. No querría que te atragantases.

—Tengo espacio de sobra para las dos cosas.

Se midieron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el Cazador suspiró y se levantó, acercando despacio la jarra a los labios del otro hombre. Empezó a beber con avidez, notando el alivio en su garganta mientras el líquido resbalaba por ella y apaciguaba la sed y la deshidratación. El metal frío que se cerró alrededor de su cuello fue una absoluta sorpresa. Había bajado por completo la guardia.

—Plata blanca de la mejor calidad.

El cazador acompañó la información con un golpecito del dedo índice sobre el metal. Vertel sintió el odio corroerle por dentro, pero esta vez controló su lengua. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que llevaba colocado en su cuello sin necesidad de mirarse en un espejo. Un collar de obediencia. Era muy difícil conseguir uno debido a su rareza y su considerable precio. Pero claro, seguro que los Sacros podían conseguirle uno a quien estuviera encargado de llevarle ante ellos, dócil e indefenso. 

—Come —le ordenó empujando la rebanada de pan contra su boca—. Cuando termines tengo que adecentarte, tenemos audiencia con el Gran Hermano.

La simple mención de aquel honorifico le puso la carne de gallina. Una sola vez, hacía muchos años, había visto al Gran Hermano mientras su comitiva viajaba a través del Bosque de Alto Ciervo con dirección al Capitolio, donde moraba el Rey y su séquito. Era aún un niño pequeño, de unos siete años y había salido con su tía a recoger setas cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas golpeando el camino de gravilla. Mientras el viento agitaba su largo cabello pudo observar, entre las hebras negras, una cara delgada y alargada que asomaba por detrás de la ventana del carruaje. Un perfil con la nariz ganchuda y un mentón afilado. La cara se giró en su dirección y se encontró mirando un par de ojos estrechos y fríos. Los labios de aquel rostro se apretaron hasta parecer una fina línea y después la faz desapareció detrás de una cortinilla de encaje blanco. Durante mucho tiempo recordaría la extraña sensación que le había dejado la contemplación de aquel hombre. Fue como haber visto a la Muerte misma hecha carne. Cuando aquella noche su abuela escuchó su descripción del hombre que viajaba en aquel carruaje, fue también la primera vez que oyó hablar de la Ciudad Dorada y de los Sacros. La primera vez que supo que había una guerra que se estaba luchando desde distintas fronteras y trincheras, y que aquel hombre, al que se conocía por el título de Gran Hermano, era la razón por la que mucha gente moría tanto en el campo de batalla, como lejos de él.

***

El fuego de las antorchas, de color púrpura, creaba un tétrico juego de luces y sombras en aquel pasillo rico en bordados de oro y decoración pomposa. Los pies de Vertel, desnudos, se hundieron entre las hebras de la alfombra roja que pisaba. Las paredes estaban llenas de retratos y cuadros que contaban historias del pasado; aquellos vetustos y ajados rostros pertenecían a los hermanos Sacros, y estaban allí para recordar sus hazañas desde el inicio de su creación. Entre ellos se encontraban los bustos esculpidos en mármol de aquellos que habían servido más fielmente a los magos. Según rumores, algunos se habían ganado su lugar en el pasillo sólo con su habilidad entre las sabanas de una cama. Rameras Santas los habría llamado su abuela.

La opulencia que habitaba entre aquellos muros le daba arcadas. Todo parecía unirse para formar una oda a la vanidad y la avaricia más exacerbadas. Incluso él. Le habían despojado de su ropa sencilla para vestirle con una túnica de seda azul oscuro, con bordados geométricos plateados en los pliegues inferiores y las mangas. Sentía ganas de desgarrarla en pedazos, pero dudaba que el Cazador fuera a dejarle realizar semejante desprecio. Había sido bañado y perfumado, su cabello olía a lilas y en su piel aún quedaban restos del aceite de rosas que le habían aplicado. Al menos quienes le habían bañado habían sido unos sirvientes y no el propio Cazador, quien caminaba por delante de él con pasos rápidos y toscos, la espalda cuadrada y el manto púrpura ondeando tras él, como si la prenda le estuviese rindiendo pleitesía. El pensamiento de atacarle ahora, por detrás, le invadió con fuerza. Sería tan sencillo, solo tendría que tomar uno de aquellos marmóreos bustos y estrellarlo con fuerza contra su cráneo tantas veces como fuera necesario, hasta que la sangre manase y la vida estuviese escapando a través del aire que llenaba sus pulmones. Incluso desvió sus pasos ligeramente hacia un lado. La cabeza del cazador se giró de inmediato, lanzando en su dirección una mirada afilada que contenía una muda advertencia. Vertel retomó con cautela su posición, un latido de más golpeando su pecho. ¿Cómo de hábil era aquel hombre? Juraría que no había hecho el menor ruido.

El pasillo por fin parecía llegar a su fin. En todo aquel tiempo su captor no le había dirigido la palabra, se había limitado a escoltarle y ahora separaba con un brazo los gruesos cortinajes que cubrían la entrada al salón central. Se estremeció cuando sus pies pisaron las baldosas frías y lisas, y se vio obligado a detener su andar cuando el Cazador se inclinó sobre él, una mano apretando con fuerza su hombro izquierdo.

—Tu vida pende de un hilo.

La advertencia le produjo ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero supo ser prudente y morderse el interior de la boca para no cometer una estupidez. Era como decirle a un cerdo que era día de matanza mientras apretabas el cuchillo contra su cuello. Caminó en línea recta a través del salón cromado en oro y plata. El ambiente era espeso, los tres hombres que se sentaban en sillones de terciopelo rojo le miraron expectantes. El Gran Hermano estaba sentado en el medio, su rostro descansaba apoyado sobre una de sus callosas manos. Se levantó despacio y salió a su encuentro caminando con el paso de un anciano al que la vida se le escapa por segundos. Vertel alzó la cabeza con satisfacción y observo las marcas del paso del tiempo. Había perdido casi todo el cabello y el poco que le quedaba estaba teñido de un sucio blanco que le recordó al pelaje de una rata. Las arrugas surcaban con profundidad su afilado rostro dándole un aspecto decrepito y desaseado. A pesar de que la magia estaba abandonando su cuerpo, lamentablemente seguía siendo muy poderoso. Lo atestiguaba su mirada, fiel reflejo de la fuerza de su magia y determinación. El anciano le miró con desprecio, sus ojos se entrecerraron y Vertel gimió de dolor mientras la voluntad del mago le doblegaba sobre sí mismo, obligándole a hincarse de rodillas frente a él, como uno más de sus acólitos. A la humillación sobrevino la rabia que despertó en él el gesto de desdén que el Gran Hermano le dirigió.

—¿Este es? ¿Este muchachito? —le señaló con un dedo nudoso, la uña del mismo amarillenta —. Creía que traerías un nigromante de verdad, no un simple aspirante. ¿Tiene al menos la edad para haber sido destetado?

Ante el horror de Vertel aquellas viejas y arrugadas manos, aquellos instrumentos corruptos por la ambición y el poder, se extendieron como un par de alas frente a él y el hombre acogió con férreo agarre su rostro, los pulgares cerca de las cuencas de los ojos mientras su cara se cernía sobre él, sonriendo con gula, escudriñando en su mirada, hablándole directamente a su cabeza, hurgando dentro de ella, violando sus pensamientos con horribles imágenes de aquello que le deparaba el futuro si su destino terminaba en manos de aquel hombre. Le mostró como le torturarían, la refinada forma en que su cuerpo sería quemado con agua hirviendo para después desollar las partes tiernas, el método que usarían para drenar hasta la última gota de magia de su interior. Las cientos de formas diferentes que conocían para romper su cordura en miles de pedazos. Mientras lo hacía, mientras le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos y le decía «buen chico», con aquella voz a camino entre un demonio lascivo y un padre cariñoso, Vertel emitía alaridos que resonaban como un eco por toda la planta superior del edificio, bajaban por los respiraderos atestados de cucarachas hasta las mazmorras, donde aquel viejo sin dientes se reía y gritaba desde la distancia.

—¡Te dije que no te quedaba mucho tiempo de vida! ¡Condenados, todos estamos condenados!

El cuerpo de Vertel cayó sobre el suelo desvanecido, golpeándose el costado contra las frías baldosas. El Hermano Mayor le miró desde su privilegiada posición, sus ojos acariciando su nueva posesión, aquella que le traería la gloria eterna, la que le devolvería la magia para el resto de la eternidad. Miró al Cazador con una sonrisa ladina cruzando su rostro.

—Cuando despierte, asegúrate de prepararle para el viaje.

***

Vertel se agitó en sueños, sus parpados aletearon con rapidez antes de que abriese los ojos con un grito ahogado en los labios. Se incorporó sobre el camastro y reculó hacia atrás arrastrando con él las cobijas, las pupilas dilatadas y la tez más pálida de lo normal. En la oscuridad observó, con el corazón acelerado, como brillaban los ojos del Cazador desde la silla en la que estaba sentado. El paño con el que le había estado mojado la frente, resbaló por el rostro de Vertel mientras este se echaba hacia delante y agarraba al Cazador por los brazos, clavando sus uñas rotas en la tela de su camisa.

—¡Es una locura! ¡Ese hombre está demente! ¡Moriremos todos! —gritó con sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, de manera que pudo ver brillar en los ojos del Cazador la terquedad y la determinación —. Vas a ir...

La certeza de que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a seguir a ciegas el plan del Gran Hermano se sintió como si alguien acabase de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Soltó sus brazos como si estos quemasen y le miró a los ojos aterrado, algo que había ocurrido pocas veces a lo largo de su vida. Lo había visto todo, lo había sentido en su carne, reptando por su piel hasta colarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, cerca del corazón. La oscuridad se había adueñado de él por espacio de algunos minutos y el viejo le había permitido ver desde la distancia la llamada Gran Grieta; aquella que había dado origen a las demás. Un accidente terrenal que se extendía como una gigantesca cicatriz sobre la tierra quemada, negra como la boca de una cueva en la noche y tan profunda que se creía que llegaba al centro del mundo. El lugar donde moraban las puertas al Infierno, repleto de seres de pesadilla que se alimentaban de las almas y los cuerpos de los desdichados que arrastraban dentro, tan profundo que no llegaba ni la luz del sol. Nadie jamás se había aventurado en su interior, no había tal loco como para si quiera intentarlo, y ahora, tantos cientos de años después, aquel Cazador, aquel bruto descendiente de bárbaros, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo por lo que los Sacros llamaban la Noble Causa; restaurar la magia sagrada sobre la tierra. La misma que se estaba agotando, igual que un pozo de agua que ya no tiene acceso a ninguna corriente subterránea. Los Magos habían sobrevivido generación tras generación alimentándose a la fuerza de cualquier ser mágico que había existido. Habían comenzado con las criaturas menores ascendiendo hasta que habían hallado la fuente definitiva; los nigromantes. Seres que amplificaban la magia, que se alimentaban de ella, la transformaban, la convocaban desde lo más profundo de la tierra y la modificaban a su antojo. Ellos eran los naturales, los verdaderos hijos del poder de la madre tierra. Los Magos se habían adueñado de aquella magia, la habían robado para tratar de obtener la eterna juventud, cumplir todos sus deseos o convertirse en los más poderosos. Como consecuencia, la habían ido mermando día tras día y año tras año hasta que ya casi no quedaba. Los que eran como Vertel, los que tenían algún Don, se convertían en fugitivos, en proscritos cuyas vidas estaban sentenciadas desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Únicamente un Cazador podía escapar de aquel destino. Volvió a acercarse al hombre.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en voz baja —. No se conoce forma alguna de cerrar la Brecha.

Los ojos del Cazador refulgieron de nuevo en la oscuridad, el plata reinando sobre el azul, como un par de fuegos plateados. Vertel creyó ver un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios antes de escuchar su voz, un tanto rasposa.

—Puedo hacerlo —respondió convencido de ello, no había dudado ni un ápice —. Iré hasta el corazón de la brecha y mataré a la criatura legendaria que mora en ella. Y te necesito para ello.

Vertel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, reculando de nuevo hacia atrás en la cama, la cabeza llena de imágenes que el viejo había puesto allí. Había visto la boca de la Brecha y a la criatura, un ser deforme y monstruoso, de varios brazos, rostro oculto por las penumbras y una cola cuya punta terminaba en forma de flecha. Le había odio moverse, le había visto comer despojos humanos mientras sus siervos vagaban a su alrededor alimentándose de los restos, peleándose por ellos. Era una visión que solo le deseaba a su peor enemigo. No quería ir allí, no si eso significaba la aniquilación absoluta de lo que alguna vez había sido, la pérdida de su identidad, de sus raíces, de lo que su abuela le había enseñado. Escóndete, sobrevive y sigue adelante, esas siempre habían sido sus prioridades, su forma de enfrentarse al mundo desde que se había quedado solo en él. ¿Por qué luchar por una causa perdida? ¿Por qué tratar de recomponer lo roto, lo que ya no se podía usar más? ¿Por qué tratar de seguir alimentando al homúnculo que era aquella santa secta que mataba en nombre de unos falsos preceptos? No había nada que mereciera la pena salvar en aquel mundo podrido y corrupto, entonces...

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Para acabar con el Caos. La magia se muere, nigromante. Si sigue así no quedará nada de ella, no habrá un legado, no habrá esperanza para nadie. Mientras un hombre quede de pie, siempre habrá una posibilidad.

—¿De qué?

—De purgar los pecados del pasado. De limpiar la corrupción que asola las mentes de aquellos que solo viven para el poder.

¿Pudiera ser qué...? En la oscuridad de la noche Vertel buscó la cara del Cazador, pero en su rostro no halló emoción alguna. Sin embargo, creyó entrever en sus palabras algo que jamás se habría esperado de alguien de su rango y condición; no solo parecía poner en duda a los Sacros, si no que había en él una chispa de rebeldía, una llama que ardía y se alimentaba de la fe que depositaba en sí mismo para llevar a cabo aquella misión. Y Vertel sabía por qué le necesitaban. El viejo quería que mientras el Cazador luchaba dentro de la grieta con la criatura, él usase sus poderes para canalizar el poder de la tierra y alimentar así la magia del Cazador, para evitar que el Caos corrompiese su cuerpo y alma. Una vez muerta la criatura, el Cazador sellaría la grieta con un antiguo ritual, y él, la sucia rata que tendría que haber servido de comida a los Sacros, sería libre. Una vez sellada la grieta, podría purificarse la tierra. Las demás grietas serían más débiles, irían menguando, cerrándose al no poder alimentarse de la principal. La tierra podría volver a respirar; la magia volvería a florecer... y los Sacros obtendrían más fuentes de poder.

—Me niego. No ayudaré a quienes son mis enemigos. Ni siquiera si es por un bien mayor.

—No necesito tu consentimiento —le dijo el Cazador con un tono de burla en la voz —. Lo que llevas al cuello te obligará a seguirme, a obedecerme, y una vez dentro de la Brecha, si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que usar tu magia.

Vertel le insultó en su lengua, pero el hombre no reaccionó a la provocación. Se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación con un gélido «buenas noches». Se escuchó la llave de la puerta girar en la cerradura y el nigromante quedó a solas, tumbado de lado sobre la cama, observando en silencio la pared mientras escuchaba al viejo dentro de su cabeza reírse, el mundo ardiendo en llamas a su espalda. Se durmió entre sudores y miedos, con la horrenda sensación de que alguien le observaba, alguien que quería arrancarle la vida de la forma más inhumana.

***

Los días posteriores apenas tuvo contacto con el Cazador, quien venía a su habitación solamente para cambiarse de ropas tras el baño y poco más. Por las mañanas, antes del amanecer, podía escuchar el choque de espadas en el patio interior, igual que el relincho de los caballos y el ajetreo propio del día a día. Un mundo ajeno a él se extendía frente a sus ojos; parecía que la gente que moraba y trabaja tras aquellos muros necesitaba el contacto entre ellos, las conversaciones y las emociones devenidas de ellas. Para un nómada solitario como él, encontrarse con aquel bullicio y aquella necesidad de intimidad, era apabullante. Pasaba la mayor parte del día a solas en el cuarto del Cazador, leyendo aquellos libros que el hombre tenía a bien dejar en sus manos. Un mozo joven y desgarbado le traía las comidas siempre a las mismas horas. Una mujer anciana y regordeta se ocupaba de que se mantuviese aseado, ante lo cual siempre gruñía y fruncía el ceño, pero al final consentía porque era preferible ir por sí mismo a los baños, que obligado por el Cazador.

Al quinto día de su presidio, su carcelero le habló desde la puerta del cuarto, cruzado de brazos en el vano de la misma, con la espada colgando del cinto. Hacía mucho que Vertel había notado su presencia, pero había preferido fingir que no sabía que estaba allí y seguir leyendo el libro que tenía entre las manos, cómodamente instalado sobre la cama.

—Partimos mañana.

Eso fue todo, el hombre se marchó de allí sin volver a aparecer hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Desayunaron en un comedor comunal con otros miembros del Manto Púrpura. Entre los presentes apenas contaban cinco personas y los otros tres resultaron ser un muchacho en plena pubertad, el último nacido con el Don que podía ser aprendiz, un hombre mayor que resultó ser uno de los Maestres de la Orden y otro Cazador de más de cincuenta años al que le faltaba una mano. Una comitiva triste que fue a despedirlos hasta la Puerta de Ébano. Llovía la mañana que partieron y Vertel se convenció que aquello era mala señal. Llevaba la capucha del abrigo subida y estiró el rostro en dirección al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, para recibir el agradable toque de las gotas frescas. El Cazador se despidió de cada compañero con un abrazo y después, un mozo de cuadras trajo dos caballos para que montasen. El animal que le tocó a Vertel se encabritó nada más verle. No le quedó más remedio al Cazador que apaciguarle con un sello antes de ensillarle y que Vertel pudiera montar sobre él.

Mientras se iban alejando por el mismo camino que días atrás le había llevado a un destino aciago, Vertel miró una vez más aquella moribunda ciudad, deseando no volver a ver sus altos muros en la vida. Giró la cabeza en dirección a su compañero.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, Cazador?

—Valak —respondió el interpelado tras un espacio de tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para que Vertel creyese que no iba a contestar.

—El último Cazador.

El Cazador llamado Valak le miró con fiereza. Vertel creyó que quizás le atacaría o insultaría, pero el hombre suspiró y asintió con pesar mientras proseguían su camino y el sol, débil y marchito, trataba de abrirse camino entre las nubes de lluvia.

—Me llamo Vertel, el último nigromante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por haberte leído el primer capítulo de «El Último Cazador». Si tienes algo que decir puedes hacerlo en la casilla de review, a través de nuestro facebook o en nuestro tumblr. Los links están en nuestro perfil.
> 
> Actualizaremos, si las fuerzas del caos no nos lo impiden (entiéndase calor asfixiante o quehaceres diarios), cada 12 días. Estamos trabajando en una portada para esta novela, cuyo primer boceto se puede ver tanto en facebook como en tumblr.
> 
> Una vez más gracias por leer, y esperamos veros a todos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2

La lluvia les acompañó mientras sus caballos galopaban sobre el barro, en dirección a los Precipicios Perdidos. Cuando abandonaron los lindes de la Ciudad, Valak se relajó visiblemente. Dejó caer los hombros y soltó un poco los amarres de su equino, reduciendo la velocidad del animal al de una caminata fortuita por un bosque, más que al trote rápido que deberían haber llevado. 

Los días posteriores a su salida los pasó poniendo en orden sus ideas. Con un ojo sobre el Nigromante y otro sobre el camino, se preguntaba a menudo si Larissa, su madre, estaría de acuerdo con la resolución que había tomado meses atrás. Aún recordaba el incomodo momento en el cual, y tras solicitar una audiencia con el Gran Hermano, había tenido que planificar paso por paso una cortina de humo que enmascarase sus verdaderas intenciones. Años de trabajo, de esfuerzos y de experimentos, de investigación y de fallos, muchos fallos, no podían caer en un saco roto. No cuando había tanto en juego. Siempre había sido un hombre que arriesgaba y, al mismo tiempo que hacia pender su pellejo de una soga, también planificaba los detalles con un esmero impropio de alguien de su raza. Los Grandes les llamaban, no por sus heroicas gestas ni por la herencia de una cultura que ya decaía, si no por sus cuerpos de gran altura y tamaño, que antaño había sido tanto la envidia, como el mal sueño, de muchos señores de los feudos altos y bajos. Ellos preferían el nombre que habían adquirido a golpe de invasión y apropiación de territorios, aquel que les daban por sus pieles y sus andares toscos y bravucones; Bárbaros, los moradores de las tundras de hielo de las Tierras Altas. Y el que ahora era llamado el Último Cazador, antaño había sido un Príncipe en una morada de piedra y cuero, el que habría sido el nuevo Señor de las Tierras de Kromlang el Grande, antepasado suyo y gran conquistador.

Los años y las experiencias le habían reconciliado con la idea de perder un trono de hierro y pieles que ahora le pertenecía a un medio hermano de cuyo rostro no se acordaba si quiera, de nombre Dagos, y al que no veía desde que el muchacho era un infante de pecho que apenas aprendía a caminar. A diferencia del Nigromante, quien persistía en usar su arcaica lengua y continuaba las costumbres de los suyos, Valak había perdido casi por completo su identidad cultural. Era, mal que le pesara a sí mismo, un ave de montaña que se había acomodado a ser animal de ciudad. Un salvaje que había sido domesticado a golpe de vara de cedro, azotes, tortazos en la cara y variopintos castigos corporales que habían templado su indisciplinado y tortuoso carácter. Ese que solo salía a relucir cuando blandía la espada o la ballesta, la misma que el Nigromante había estado mirando con interés los pasados días. Sus ojos brillaban con deseo cada vez que Valak hacia danzar con orgullo una flecha en el aire.

—¿Sabes usar un arma? —le preguntó el tercer día de viaje.

Estaban acampados en el claro de un bosque de árboles robustos y grandes. El Nigromante había pasado varias horas recogiendo setas, hongos y hierbas, usando su ropa como improvisado canasto, mientras Valak cazaba pequeñas y medianas presas que poder cocinar la cena.

—Una vez —respondió Vertel con cierto matiz de orgullo en la voz. Alzó la cabeza mientras sorbía por la nariz y se llevó un hongo sucio a la boca, masticándolo despacio —. Un par de dagas escarlatas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Herí a alguien, así que mi abuela me prohibió volver a usar un arma.

El Nigromante se dejó caer sobre la hierba frente a la hoguera que Valak había hecho arder. El fuego creaba extrañas siluetas sobre su pálido perfil, afilando la nariz y los pómulos, dotando a su rostro del aspecto de un ser oscuro, uno que perteneciera a alguna de aquella especies inferiores que hacía años que Valak no veía campar por el mundo. «Las razas se extinguen como lo hará este fuego por la mañana» pensó con desidia mientras hacía girar el cuerpo del conejo sobre el fuego, dorando la carne bajo el primer manto de la noche.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el fuego hacía mucho tiempo que se había apagado. La lona de la tienda que le daba cobijo se agitó a su alrededor presa de un esporádico viento. Se incorporó con torpeza, frotándose la cabeza atontado, y miró a su alrededor. El Nigromante no estaba, así como tampoco las alforjas del caballo. Se levantó de manera pesada y salió a trompicones de la tienda, tambaleándose bajo un sol ardiente que cegó sus ojos e hizo palpitar sus sienes. Notaba una sensación pastosa en la lengua, igual que si la hubiera tenido adormecida. Reconoció en la punta de la misma un sabor que le había pasado desapercibido al despertar; una mezcla de amargo y picante que sólo podía ser «Hierba de Gato». Le habían drogado. A pesar de haber declinado el guiso que Vertel había cocinado, el maldito Nigromante había hallado la manera de hacerle entrar en contacto con aquel potente adormecedor. Recordó haberle pedido que le alcanzase el cuchillo para trinchar la carne y se rió en voz alta, sin pizca de humor en las carcajadas. Había sido un estúpido, unos segundos, un despiste y ahora podría muy bien pagar caras las consecuencias de bajar la guardia. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ignoró la jaqueca que amenazaba con hacerle pasar un día endiablado, y buscó a los caballos. El suyo permanecía donde los había atado la noche anterior, pero el de Vertel no estaba, y el nigromante tampoco. Soltó una maldición y gritó al aire la orden que haría que el collar de sumisión paralizase al que lo llevaba puesto, pidiendo a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharle, que Vertel aun siguiera dentro de su radio de influencia. Si estaba demasiado lejos, sus órdenes no harían mella en el collar, y estaba seguro que el nigromante lo sabía.

Recogió con rapidez y montó sobre el caballo, galopando tras las pisadas del equino de Vertel. El viento jugaba a su favor, trayendo hasta su nariz el aroma a naranja que impregnaba las ropas que le habían dado al Nigromante. Tardó cuatro horas en encontrarle. Estaba tirado sobre el arenoso camino que salía del bosque, medio incorporado sobre un brazo, con la tez más pálida de lo habitual. Frente a él, un oso se alimentaba de los restos que quedaban del caballo. Moviéndose con lentitud estudiada, Valak sacó la ballesta y apuntó. La flecha voló con un silbido y se clavó con puntería milimétrica en el ojo izquierdo del animal, acabando con su vida al instante. El enorme corpachón del oso cayó sobre tierra al momento en que Valak descendía de su montura, y con paso presto llegaba hasta el Nigromante, quien no podía moverse debido a la restricción mágica. Agarró su larga cabellera con una mano y tiró de ella con saña, obligándole a doblar el cuello hacía atrás. Le miró a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada llena de resentimiento, y siseó contra su piel.

—Estúpido Nigromante. ¿Acaso planeas morir? —soltó de manera brusca su cabello y observó como la cabeza del hombre quedaba colgando hacia el frente, la cortina de cabellos tapando su rostro por completo —. Ahora tenemos una montura menos.

El Nigromante no contestó, se puso de pie al notar que la restricción se hacía menos pesada y alzó la cabeza con orgullo. Un surco de suciedad cruzaba una de sus blancas mejillas. Valak notó la furia acumularse en el fondo de su estomago. La actitud de Vertel, tan obcecada al punto de ser incapaz de ceder por su propio bien, le irritaba. Era la criatura más condenadamente complicada de tratar que había conocido en toda su vida.

—Camina —ordenó. Quizás un largo paseo conseguiría que su dura mollera se reblandeciera.

***

Los Precipicios Perdidos eran unas vistosas y escarpadas gargantas, excavadas a lo largo del tiempo por varios ríos cuyos cauces se habían ido secando por el paso de los años y la progresiva deforestación de sus tierras. Ahora lo que los rodeaba eran los Páramos, una vasta región de arena y piedra que no parecía tener fin. Un lugar en cual perderse significaba una muerte segura.

Desde su privilegiada altura, Valak observaba el viento silbar entre las paredes rocosas. Pequeños huracanes de polvo cobraban vida a ras del suelo y se deshacían en el aire en cuanto rozaban sus robustas rodillas. Sentado sobre el suelo, tratando de alimentarse de la sombra del caballo, Vertel miraba el paisaje en silencio, las manos colgando de las rodillas y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Había viajado cuatro de las seis horas a pie. Cuando Valak le había aupado sobre el caballo, el muchacho había caído dormido contra su espalda y el Cazador había dado gracias por la apacibilidad en la que había transcurrido el resto del trayecto.

— ¿En serio planeas que crucemos?

—Por supuesto —respondió Valak adelantándose unos pasos. Se inclinó sobre el borde del precipicio frente a él y observó como algunas piedras caían hacia el interior, dejando tras de sí el murmullo de arena desplazándose.

Un águila dorada surcó en solitario el horizonte, planeó en medio de un complicado baile con las corrientes de aire, y de pronto remontó el vuelo con brío nervioso, haciendo ruido mientras batía las alas de manera frenética. Una figura grande y oscura se alzó tras él, sus poderosas alas fabricaron una enorme sombra que cayó sobre los dos hombres. El ser atrapó el ala del ave con la boca y descendió en picado con rapidez. La luz del sol no había permitido vislumbrar con corrección a la criatura, pero Valak no lo necesitaba para saber lo que era. A su espalda escuchó a Vertel ahogar una exclamación.

—Arpías —explicó el Cazador por encima de su hombro, lo suficientemente alto para que el otro le escuchase.

Sonrió, alzando sólo la comisura derecha de los labios, mientras tensaba la cuerda de la ballesta.

***

Las botas del Cazador levantaron una nube de polvo cuando el hombre puso un pie en el interior de la garganta izquierda, aquella que recibía el nombre de Zarpa de Oso, porque en otros tiempos sus cuevas habían albergado centenares de aquellos animales. Tironeó de las riendas del caballo y obligó al nervioso animal a penetrar en un territorio hostil y peligroso. Hacía calor y el sudor había formado surcos en la ropa de Valak. Tenía la nuca empapada y la espalda se asemejaba a un pequeño riachuelo. Su compañero, con aquellas pesadas y oscuras ropas, no estaba en mejores condiciones. El cazador marchaba a pie, guiando al animal, mientras el nigromante montaba sobre su grupa, portando una antorcha encendida. Su fuego azul ahuyentaría a cualquier animal o ser peligroso que quisiera acercarse a ellos.

—Recuerda, si ves algo, avisa y alza el brazo para que se vea bien el fuego.

Por una vez Vertel no se mostró tozudo y terco, simplemente asintió y su mano agarró con mayor fuerza el palo de la tosca antorcha. Sus ojos se movían de una pared rocosa a otra, de una sombra a los restos de un árbol, y de estos a los huesos que había por doquier, esparcidos por el suelo como un intrincado mapa de asedios, escaramuzas y muertes. Algunos de aquellos restos llevaban centenares de años perdidos en el limbo de arena y piedra, sin nombre, identidad, ni recuerdo alguno. En ocasiones correteaban alrededor de ellos pequeños roedores de largas colas, paraban, se alzaban sobre sus poderosas patas traseras y les olisqueaban. Pero no eran aquellos pequeños merodeadores quienes preocupaban a los viajeros, si no las Arpías que ocupaban toda la garganta central. En ocasiones se escuchaban sus graznidos y el batir de sus enormes alas, las mismas que podían asfixiarte en un abrazo mortal si su dueño te atrapaba. Vertel estaba nervioso, Valak le observaba agitarse sobre el caballo, y sonreía. Podía ser rencoroso y en aquellos momentos lo estaba siendo, igual que el príncipe mimado de mamá que había sido de pequeño. Pero que sonriese, que mostrase regocijo por la incomodidad del nigromante, no significaba que no estuviera preocupado. Sabía, por boca de los pocos compañeros que se habían aventurado en los Precipicios, que era posible evitar a las arpías, como era igual de posible atraer hasta a ti a cualquier otro depredador. Escorpiones Rojos, Serpientes Escamadas, puede que incluso Hienas, había escuchado que existían manadas de hasta cien miembros en la zona oeste más lejana de las gargantas.

Paró para poder beber cómodamente de la cantimplora de agua y le ofreció un par de tragos a su compañero de viaje. El caballo, de pelaje color ébano, relinchó a media voz antes de agitar la cabeza con nerviosismo. Valak llevó la mano con rapidez hasta el mango de su espada y oteó a su alrededor. Un zorrillo de los páramos cruzó corriendo entre las patas del caballo y desapareció dentro de una madriguera excavada entre unas piedras. Quedó el silencio y nada más. El Cazador miró a su caballo con una ceja alzada y le propinó un pellizco en la oreja.

—Valiente gañán estás hecho.

—Más bien cobarde —terció Vertel desde la grupa, observando con el ceño fruncido el cielo sobre ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Huele a tormenta. Llegará en unas tres o cuatro horas.

Valak asintió despacio y tiró de las riendas del caballo obligándole a retomar la marcha. El camino se estrechaba o se hacía más ancho, a veces se enroscaba y otras era recto y lleno de piedras. El trayecto se hacía pesado y largo, tanto que llegado un punto Vertel comenzó a suspirar y a resoplar, mostrando de aquella forma su malestar.

—¿Por qué este camino? Hay cientos más.

—Es el único portal que no está a más de dos meses de viaje de la Ciudad.

—¡Espera, para bruto, detente! —exclamó Valak mientras conseguía detener el avance del caballo, se apeó a trompicones del animal y tomó la ventaja en el camino, empujando con una mano el pecho del Cazador. Valak miró al nigromante y luego la mano que empujaba su pecho —¡Un portal! ¡¿Acaso tus locuras no tienen límite?!

—Al menos yo no me aventuro sin noción alguna del terreno a una muerte asegurada —respondió Valak mientras empujaba la mano fuera de su pecho y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Los portales ya no se usan, la magia que los hace funcionar es inestable, caótica... ¡Si usamos uno podríamos terminar al otro lado de la Niebla!

—Este es seguro.

Valak no permitió que Vertel siguiese entorpeciendo la marcha, pasó a su costado con el caballo detrás sin volver a prestar atención a sus quejas, y giró en una intersección con el muchacho trotando no muy lejos, rezongando en voz baja sobre sus locuras de bruto. Aquella parecía ser su palabra favorita para describirle. ¿Conocía los riesgos de activar un portal? Los conocían, tan bien como los callos de sus manos o los fruncidos de sus ropas. Si cerraba los ojos y se esforzaba en recordar, podía evocar la nieve blanca y pura cayendo a los pies de la cueva, las llamas de las antorchas iluminando un camino tiznado de ceniza y el cabello de su madre hondeando bajo el viento silbador. Recordaba el estupor de sus siete años de vida, contemplando con ojos asombrados las grandes runas de una pared con aristas y grietas. Los símbolos grabados con toscos cinceles brillaban en la oscuridad como faroles de fuegos fatuos. Los hombres de su clan caminaban en silencio, con una solemnidad propia de eventos importantes o funerales, y en medio de ellos, grande como una montaña y fuerte como un toro, su abuelo presidía lo que los suyos conocían como El Viaje.

El recuerdo, nítido como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, se deshizo entre la bruma de la realidad, mientras Vertel volvía a decir su nombre y el caballo se detenía de golpe a su lado, respirando con nerviosismo a través de la nariz. Valak giró la cabeza y su vista se encontró con los restos de un animal cuya envergadura podría considerarse gigantesca. No quedaban más que los huesos amarillentos por el tiempo, enterrados algunos de ellos en la arena. La bestia había poseído un morro alargado y estrecho, y un corpachón ancho y muy grueso. Entre su costillar, semejante a una jaula, algo se movía despacio, inclinado sobre los restos frescos de una presa reciente. Un cuerpo encorvado y musculoso, de enormes alas oscuras. La criatura daba cuenta de su comida con ansias y ruidos desagradables, chupando los huesos, arrancando los cartílagos con sus colmillos afilados. Actuó con presteza, se giró, agarró a Vertel con ambos brazos, tapándole la boca con una mano, y lo arrastró en volandas tras una esquina. El nigromante se retorció antes de que Valak pudiera reducirlo contra la pared, azotando la espalda del muchacho contra la roca escarpada. El nigromante cerró los ojos debido al dolor y Valak se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, siseando contra su oído.

—Quieto.

Sin quitar la mano de la boca del otro, se inclinó despacio fuera de su posición, oteando en la distancia el panorama. La arpía seguía ajena a su presencia, comiendo con gula entre desperdicios y vientos de arena. La peor de las posibilidades estaba ocurriendo. Sabía, por boca de sus compañeros, que rara vez volaban más allá de la garganta central, pero que en contadas ocasiones, cuando abatían presas más suculentas, algunas de aquellas bestias podían trasladarse kilómetros lejanos para dar cuenta de ellas en solitario. El egoísmo propio de su especie era su perdición; así era como muchas habían terminado siendo pasto o de depredadores más grandes que ellas o de Cazadores, más listos que ellas. Un graznido, semejante al ruido de una puerta mal engrasada, rompió el silencio y el caballo relinchó. Con la respiración acelerada y el corazón galopando con furia en su pecho, Valak volvió a atreverse a mirar más allá de la esquina. Ahora había dos, pero ninguna prestaba atención a su caballo, ambas criaturas estaban inmersas en una batalla por la presa del suelo. Caminaban en círculos, sobre sus garras, agitando las alas como lo haría un pájaro, gruñendo y graznando la una contra la otra. Una de ellas pegó un mordisco al aire, enseñando una dentadura picuda y sanguinolenta, y su adversario trató de golpearla con una de sus alas. Tenían tiempo, si se enzarzaban en una pelea podrían huir y encontrar un escondrijo que les diera ventaja sobre el terreno, una cueva, un cúmulo de rocas, tal vez alguna madriguera grande. Vertel rompió su concentración con un ruido a caballo entre un gemido y un grito, Valak giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Las pupilas de Vertel estaban expandidas, podía leer en ellas el terror, de igual forma que sintió la caliente respiración que acariciaba su nuca y el nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo. Una gota de hedionda saliva cayó sobre él y se coló por dentro de sus ropas, resbalando sobre la piel de su espalda. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pese a que intentó llevar la mano zurda hasta su cinto y sacar la espada. La arpía le golpeó con tanta fuerza que el hombre voló por los aires, retorcido en una posición cuanto menos incomoda y dolorosa, y cayó en el centro del claro, cerca del costillar, gimiendo de dolor.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pudo oír al nigromante gritar su nombre.

***

Los iris de aquel ser eran bellos, de un inmaculado dorado que le recordó al oro, y al mismo tiempo crueles como el dolor más insano y profundo. Le hechizaron como el más poderoso de los conjuros y cuando se apartaron de él, fue para golpear al Cazador de aquella forma tan salvaje. Él, que habría sido presa fácil debido a su falta de magia y de poder físico, se vio ignorado en favor de algo más delicioso. La arpía corrió sobre sus garras hasta el caballo y abatió al animal de un potente salto, desgarrando su cuello con las negras garras. Vertel, como un animal acorralado, se pegó aún más contra la pared, buscando algún hueco donde refugiarse, una salida, un sitio al que correr y ponerse a salvo. Maldecía internamente al Cazador por haberles llevado hasta aquel punto sin retorno alguno. Tanteó con las manos sobre la pared de piedra, caminando pegado a ella, tratando de alejarse. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura mayor, echar a correr, cuando su pie golpeó la antorcha que había dejado caer rato atrás. La llama seguía ardiendo, una vida tenue, pero esperanzadora. Cayó de rodillas, la recogió con manos temblorosas, y la llama se avivó en seguida. Vertel cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio. No todo estaba perdido.

Las arpías graznaron y él alzó la cabeza. Habían acorralado el cuerpo del Cazador y ninguna de ellas parecía dispuesta a compartir la caza. Por un breve instante el nigromante abrazó la posibilidad de dejar al hombre a su suerte y escapar. Aquel viaje era una locura, y aquel hombre, igual que el Gran hermano, era un fanático al servicio de la magia. Un pobre estúpido que creía en la posibilidad de utopías imposibles y cantos de esperanza que no tenían un pilar en el cual apoyarse. Observó el cabello llameante de Valak y el camino por el cual habían llegado, otra vez miró al Cazador y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con furia dirigida hacia sí mismo cuando su cuerpo se movió con rapidez, corriendo con la antorcha en alto hasta llegar y caer junto al hombre, agitando la llama azul a su alrededor mientras pedía a su Dios que le ayudase en aquellos momentos de peligro. Las arpías se alejaron, pero solo un poco, graznando mientras caminaban en círculos alrededor de ellos, tentando los límites. Con la mano libre Vertel sacudió el hombro del Cazador pero este no reaccionó. Cada vez lo zarandeaba con más fuerza y cada vez las arpías volvían a acercarse más.

—Estúpido Cazador —escupió con desprecio antes de ponerse de pie, agitando con todas sus fuerzas la llama frente a las arpías —. ¡Largo! ¡Qué os larguéis he dicho!

Un de ellas batió con un ala el aire y su garra rozó la frente de Vertel, obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás para evitar un segundo golpe. Cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, resollando. No podía estar alejándolas constantemente con el fuego, tenía que hacer algo más. No podía usar la magia, y sus manos no podrían alzar la pesada espada de Valak, pero tal vez pudiera usar de alguna forma la ballesta. Se giró, con una mano sobre la arena en dirección al hombre y no pudo más que retener el aire en sus pulmones cuando vio que se estaba levantando con pesadez, sacudiendo la cabeza. Valak quedó a cuatro sobre el suelo, con las manos enterradas en la arena, y cuando giró la cabeza en dirección a Vertel, con la cara surcada por la ira y la furia, el nigromante vio fuego naranja refulgir con brío en sus ojos. Fue un instante tan confuso y efímero que no estuvo seguro de lo que había visto. Y tan rápido como paso, el hombre se alzó, desenvainó la espada y con un grito profundo y ronco, surcó el aire en una pirueta imposible. El acero de su arma rajó el aire y la piel gruesa y dura de la arpía, rebanando su cuello de manera sencilla y sucia. La sangre pareció explotar por un momento y bañó el rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo de Vertel, con una pincelada profusa y rápida. Su mirada incapaz de apartarse de la bestia frente a él, un prodigio de la naturaleza que danzaba en medio de una tormenta de poder destructivo. Las tres arpías cayeron muertas bajo el yugo de la espada de Valak segundos antes de que comenzase a llover con fuerza.

Vertel quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, con las manos y la antorcha sobre el regazo, observando entre la cortina húmeda de su cabello al Bárbaro llamado Valak, de pie entre los tres cadáveres, la punta de la espada tocando el suelo, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados bañaba su rostro embadurnado de sangre y suciedad. No había furia en su semblante, tan solo paz.

***

En una cueva angosta y maloliente les esperaba el Portal. Estaba lejos de lo que Valak había imaginado. La piedra, erosionada y sucia, había dejado ilegibles muchas de las runas menores. El paso del tiempo había sido inmisericorde con la magia y ahora aquella puerta era un vestigio de tiempos mejores, cuando el mundo conocido no se reducía a enclaustrarse de por vida en ciudades grandes y oscuras en busca de una protección ilusoria, cuando la magia se abría camino a través de la vida de las formas más insospechadas. 

Las grandes manos de Valak frotaron la piedra con mimo y desazón. La llama de la antorcha creaba una burbuja de brillante azul que se reflejaba en cada grieta y recoveco, convirtiendo el interior de la cueva en una catedral de luz. Junto a la entrada, Vertel permanecía de pie en silencio, leyendo las runas visibles, que le hablaban de la Niebla y del paso a través de ella para llegar al Otro Lado, allí donde moraban las almas de los muertos que habían fallecido en paz consigo mismo. El Cazador caminaba de un lado hacia otro, farfullando sinsentidos bajo la atenta mirada del nigromante. Se acuclillaba, se volvía a poner de pie y volvía a acuclillarse mientras Vertel perdía la paciencia. Afuera se iba la luz del sol y dentro de aquel estrecho túnel comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Valak se irguió, frotó una vez más una piedra y por fin, después de más de tres horas sin dirigirle una mísera palabra, habló.

—Es posible cruzar.

—¿Posible? —cuestionó Vertel con burla en la voz —. Posible es que mañana me despierte y tú hayas perecido en la noche debido a una helada. Posible es que por la mañana vuelvan a atacarnos las arpías. ¡Esto! —señaló el Portal con una mano —. Esto será mejor que se convierta en algo seguro, porque yo no quiero saber que hay al otro lado de la Niebla.

Valak giró el cuello y miró a Vertel por encima de su hombro derecho, un atisbo de sonrisa agria en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Has terminado?

—La verdad es que no, pero estoy cansado y no me apetece seguir hablando —respondió Vertel mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, clavándose piedras en las posaderas. Era imposible hallar una postura cómoda para sentarse pero dada la falta del caballo, era mejor aquello que pasar horas y horas de pie, observando la estupidez del Cazador en pleno apogeo. No podría abrir aquel portal ni en un millar de años. No quedaría más opción que rehacer el camino de vuelta a la Ciudad... y eso tampoco era una opción. Exasperado se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el arco de runas, empujó con el codo el brazo de su compañero de viaje y señaló, con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos, una runa superior.

—Agua que se vierte y se calla, viajera peligrosa, dadora de vida. Un elemento de transición que transporta cuerpos a través de las corrientes — buscó con la mirada la siguiente a aquella y la señaló —. Viento que canta y empuja. Y ahí está el fuego que purifica y destruye. La protección de la tierra y... —sus ojos bailaron por los símbolos hasta hallar una rústica estrella de siete puntas —. Las siete fases de la muerte.

Dejó caer su mano mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella estrella tan simple pero a la vez tan complicada. Un símbolo de poder arcano que había viajado en las olas del tiempo de generación en generación entre los poseedores de la llamada Magia Negra. Los Sacros habían eliminado cualquier vestigio de su presencia. Destruido altares, quemado templos hasta las cenizas y drenado hasta la muerte la magia de miles de los suyos, hasta que no quedó nadie. Hasta que se vio sólo en el vasto y vacío mundo, viviendo una existencia carente de cualquier sentido, sobreviviendo día a día simplemente por no darles la satisfacción de sucumbir a la muerte pronto. Recorrió con los ojos aquellas runas destruidas y sintió una intensa emoción embargar sus sentidos porque allí, entre arena y piedras, quedaba algo tangible y real de lo que una vez había sido la magia verdadera. Deseó que su abuela hubiera podido vivir para ver aquella maravilla. Si él era el último nigromante que quedaba vivo, aquella muy bien podría ser la última runa arcana que existía. Y eso era maravilloso, porque significaba que todavía había lugares en aquellas inhóspitas tierras donde moraba un pedazo de pureza mágica. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la superficie del símbolo mientras Valak mascullaba un «gracias» forzado y gruñón, que hizo sonreír al nigromante con superioridad.

Un chasquido anunció que el Cazador había accionado la última runa. Las piedras fueron sacudidas por un temblor, la arena se desprendió de ellas en una avalancha de polvo mientras los símbolos antiguos brillaban con una tenue luz verde. Ambos se echaron hacía atrás mientras la piedra iba tomando, poco a poco, la consistencia del agua, transformándose en un manto que caía con suavidad como una cascada. A pesar de sus primeros reparos, Vertel fue el primero en adentrarse en el Portal. Miró un momento a Valak y después caminó hacia el frente sin vacilar. El Cazador le siguió después de recoger las alforjas del suelo, al cruzar, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su pie derecho se adentró en la cortina de agua y tocó algo mullido del otro lado, cuando traspasó el umbral abrió los ojos y observó el bosque que se extendía alrededor de ellos. Árboles inmensos como muros y plantas del tamaño de vacas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Ni idea —Valak extendió hacia el frente el brazo en el cual portaba la ballesta y apuntó con ella hacia un punto indefinido de la espesura —. Pero no estamos solos.

Un par de ojos parpadearon entre las enormes hojas de un árbol. El ser se movió de una rama a otra, con rapidez tal que para Valak habría sido imposible disparar sin errar en el blanco. Bajó con saltos de las ramas superiores a las inferiores y emergió con recelo de entre la maleza. No era más que un niño, de piel oscura y cabello largo y fino, del color de la tierra, vestido con tan solo unos rústicos pantalones. Los ojos, de un vivo violeta, miraron a los intrusos con interés y curiosidad. Valak volvió a alzar la ballesta, incapaz de decidir si aquel niño era o no una amenaza, y entonces algo grande embistió su costado. Un cuerpo musculoso le hizo caer al suelo, forcejeó con él y el hombre mantuvo su antebrazo debajo de su cuello mientras le inmovilizaba. Jadeó presa del esfuerzo y el peso, hasta que la presión se hizo insostenible y el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones. Oía a su alrededor palabras en un idioma que le era desconocido y la cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que la presión sobre su cuerpo fue cediendo lentamente.

—¡Valak! —exclamó con júbilo el gigantón que había sobre él —. ¡Soy yo!

Cerca de la inconsciencia, Valak consiguió centrar la mirada en la cara rubicunda y ancha que se cernía sobre él. Tenía el cabello más largo, la piel morena y arrugas de más, pero la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo era inconfundible y le trajo de golpe a la memoria mil recuerdos de años atrás.

—¿Ron?

—Vivo y coleando, amigo mío.

Valak cerró la mano derecha en un puño y lo estampó directo en la cara de quien había sido su mentor, compañero, aliado y amigo en la Orden. Un hombre a quien habían enterrado y despedido siete años atrás. Ronik el Montañés se tambaleó, riéndose a carcajadas a pesar del puñetazo que su enorme nariz había encajado, estirando después una mano en dirección a su antiguo camarada para ayudarle a alzarse del suelo. Tenía un aspecto desaseado y salvaje, pero ahí estaba la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, la barba castaña en la que aparecían algunas canas y la forma de entrecerrar los ojos mientras reía.

—Por cierto, el muchacho que estaba contigo...

—¿Qué?

—Se acaba de ir corriendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Entre las copas de los árboles asomaba con descaro un ave de intenso plumaje azul. Alzó el vuelo al paso de Vertel y escaló el cielo directo al sol. El nigromante usó la mano derecha para proteger sus ojos de los rayos y observó la danza acrobática del pájaro. Sus graznidos llamaron a otros compañeros y pronto, el cielo se vio invadido por decenas de aves acometiendo un baile con bucles, planeos largos y algún que otro picotazo. A ojos de Vertel parecían estrellas fugaces a la luz del día, dejando tras de sí increíbles estelas de un azul tan profundo que competía con el del cielo.

Entre la espesura del bosque había pequeños claros repletos de verdor. Los árboles crecían sin control alguno y las plantas, algunas de las cuales llegaban a los hombros, tenían colores magníficos e increíbles, tales como dorados, intensos rojos y verdes esmeralda. Aquello no se asemejaba en nada al pantano en el cual había crecido de niño, un sitio donde el agua podía llegarle hasta el cuello los días de más afluencia de lluvias. Las crecidas constantes de las aguas, los depredadores acuáticos y la falta de tierras para cultivo, convertían aquellos parajes familiares en un fuerte poderoso contra los enemigos del exterior. Los Sacros consideraban aquellas tierras impuras, tan sólo los miembros del Manto Púrpura se atrevían a traspasar las fronteras de capa de agua estancada y de vegetación muy densa, llena de insectos, eneas y lirios. No era un sitio cómodo para vivir, pero los años pasados en él habían hecho a Vertel listo como una comadreja. Había pulido sus capacidades de supervivencia y se había hecho experto en el manejo de las plantas más tóxicas y peligrosas. Por ello, a pesar de los atrayentes colores, supo en seguida que era mejor no tocar la vegetación que más destacaba entre la maleza. Un ruido a su espalda le alertó mientras trataba de abrirse camino entre el follaje espeso y paró la caminata, observando por encima del hombro. El niño que habían hallado a la salida del portal estaba de pie tras él. Desde una distancia prudencial le observaba con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad. Vertel volvió a girarse y oteó el horizonte entre las hojas de los árboles. La enorme y rocosa construcción que había visto desde la lejanía estaba cada vez más cerca. Era gigantesca, y destacaba contra el horizonte en colores marmóreos; un extraño entre plantas, en cuya cúspide se alzaba la misma estrella de siete puntas que decoraba la runa del Portal. Nunca había visto uno, ya que cuando nació ya no quedaban en pie, pero estaba convencido que aquella construcción era un Templo de la Profecía. La emoción del descubrimiento le había llevado a alejarse corriendo de los demás, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, y no había parado hasta que sus pies se habían adentrado en charcos embarrados. Ahora sus rodillas nadaban en agua y cada vez era más complicado moverse por aquellos parajes. Volvió a mirar una vez más al niño, que seguía en el mismo sitio, y después alzó la mano para señalar con un dedo el templo.

—¿Cómo se llega? —preguntó en alta voz.

El niño le miró desconcertado, después lo que señalaba, y a continuación desapareció corriendo entre unos matorrales, dejando a Vertel a su suerte.

—Maldita sea...

Iba a retomar el camino cuando el niño reapareció detrás de él y comenzó a hacer gestos en su dirección, indicándole que le siguiera mientras señalaba algo que Vertel no podía ver, pero que estaba más allá de un grupo de plantas en cuyas hojas había diminutas motas de color rosado. Rehízo sus pasos, saliendo del agua encharcada, con las ropas sucias y malolientes, y se sintió estúpido al ver que allí había habido todo aquel tiempo un pequeño camino, al final del cual se veía el comienzo de un rústico puente colgante hecho de lianas y madera. El niño corrió por el camino y empezó a cruzar el puente de prisa, poniendo un pie frente a otro, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados para mantener el equilibrio. Vertel tragó saliva nervioso; nunca le habían gustado las alturas. Se quitó las ropas malolientes y las dejó caer sobre el camino antes de comenzar a cruzar. El niño, a mucha más distancia, se reía mientras corría por el puente y saltaba, haciéndole tambalearse de lado a lado.

—¡Para! ¡No hagas eso!

El niño llegó al otro lado con una carcajada lejana y desapareció de su vista. Vertel suspiró aliviado y cruzó sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban igual que las de un cervatillo que daba sus primeros pasos. Llamó desde la lejanía al muchacho, usando epítetos como «renacuajo» o «maldito», mientras se abría paso con los brazos entre ramas gruesas y cortantes. Resollando por el esfuerzo salió a trompicones de entre la maleza y no pudo evitar que una exclamación escapase de sus labios al ver que los dedos de sus pies quedaban colgando de un vacío, el niño sentado en el borde del precipicio mientras señalaba frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa en su moreno rostro. El Templo de la Profecía era de una belleza absoluta, nunca antes vista por un joven como él, que había vivido toda su vida enclaustrado entre venenos y animales salvajes. Había cuatro enormes columnas exteriores, erosionadas por el clima y los años. Cada una de ellas estaba coronada por una figura. Una de ellas estaba sentada, con un cuenco entre las piernas. Otra se hallaba de rodillas, rindiendo pleitesía. La tercera tocaba un instrumento de cuerda. La última sujetaba en una mano un libro mientras miraba hacia la fachada del templo. Allí había una figura más que portaba un cayado que empuñaba hacia el cielo, con la cabeza alzada hacia él. La empuñadura estaba decorada con una calavera. No había duda alguna, aquel templo había sido en otros tiempos, morada de nigromantes.

La emoción del momento trajo consigo el cansancio. La falta de sueño y el hambre empezaban a hacer mella en él, así que se atrevió a sentarse junto al muchacho, dejando colgar las piernas en el vacío. Observó, sobrecogido, la belleza del paisaje y la majestuosidad de la madre naturaleza, tan benevolente con aquel pedazo de tierra verde y salvaje, donde la corrupción parecía no haber llegado. Frente a ellos, y alrededor del templo, se extendía una enorme masa de agua. Su superficie, pura y cristalina, brillaba en multitud de colores bajo los rayos del sol y la apacibilidad del silencio. Vertel cerró un instante los ojos y se recreó en aquella paz, el viento meciendo su melena mientras sus pulmones agradecían el aire limpio y fresco. El niño jijeó bajito y le sacó de su abstracción. Vertel le miró y entonces, gracias al soplido del viento, el cabello del niño se alzó en el aire y dejó al descubierto su oreja derecha. Terminaba esta en punta y estaba atravesada por un pendiente que brilló brevemente. El nigromante alzó una mano y recogió con ella el cabello del menor para poder observar sus orejas. Nunca había visto unas con aquella forma. Cuando se abuela le había enseñado las razas menores, muchas de las cuales se habían extinguido, la había oído hablar de los «altos», «los medios», «los bajos» y los «diminutos», como las principales razas que alguna vez habían poblado el mundo. Los altos habían poseído orejas como aquellas y ciudades inmensas como mares, rebosantes de plata y magia, lugares de poder infinito que se habían perdido cuando los últimos de su especie habían marchado más allá del mundo conocido, buscando pelear contra el Caos en el corazón mismo de su fuente. Eso había sido hacia setecientos años y desde entonces nadie había vuelto a ver a un alto. ¿Sería posible que un pequeño reducto de ellos hubiera quedado atrapado en aquel paraíso?

De improviso el niño se puso de pie. Irguió la espalda y ante los asombrados ojos de Vertel corrió descalzo por la arenilla que había en el borde del precipicio, una sonrisa adornando sus rosados labios. Saltó desde la altura hacia el agua y Vertel se apresuró, de rodillas y con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, a mirar por encima del borde, con el corazón en un puño. Una gran explosión de agua se creó cuando el cuerpo del muchacho golpeó la superficie del lago. El niño emergió y empezó a hacer aspavientos en su dirección, indicándole que le siguiera antes de volver a hundirse bajo el agua y no volver a emerger. O se decidía ahora o no sería capaz de seguirlo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró ninguna otra forma de descender desde allí que no fuera saltando. Se puso en pie, notando como su corazón golpeaba el interior de su pecho al ritmo del martillo de un herrero, y cerró los ojos antes de echar a correr y saltar al vacío. Su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza el agua y se hundió unos metros antes de nadar hacia arriba, adolorido por el golpe. El agua estaba increíblemente fría y al romper su superficie, cogió aire con fuerza antes mirar con el ceño fruncido al niño, que nadaba a su alrededor como si hubiera nacido en el agua, tal era su pericia y velocidad. El niño tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió seguido por el nigromante. El lago no era tan profundo como esperaba, buceaban cada vez más adentro y más abajo hasta que Vertel se topó con el fondo, cubierto de arena. Entre dunas de pequeño tamaño reposaban centenares de esqueletos broncíneos. Lo que alguna vez fueron cadáveres estaban ataviados con túnicas raídas, de las que apenas colgaban algunos retales e hilos. Tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y uno de los pies descansaba sobre el otro, en una postura mortuoria que se había hecho clásica. Reconoció, gracias a los libros de su abuela, las intrincadas decoraciones de sus pesados brazaletes y collares. Aquel era un cementerio para alzar a los muertos de las aguas una vez sus cuerpos hubiesen sido purificados. Pero aquellos cadáveres habían permanecido allí mucho tiempo, ya no quedaba magia en ellos, solo tristeza por el abandono.

El niño buceó por delante de él y desapareció en el interior de un pasaje subterráneo por el que le siguió con presteza Vertel. Al alcanzar la superficie el nigromante pudo ver que el exterior del lugar no correspondía con el interior. Gracias a unos escalones esculpidos en piedra gris salieron del agua. La luz del exterior se colaba por grietas y agujeros fabricados en las paredes para iluminar los rincones donde no llegarían las luces de las antorchas. La naturaleza había seguido su curso a través de raíces y plantas que se habían ido enroscando en las grietas de las paredes, cuyas decoraciones mostraban las historias de las que había oído hablar de niño. Como los antiguos embalsamaban los cadáveres de sus muertos y las practicas que usaban para convertir aquella carne y aquel musculo en los horrores y monstruos que fabricaban para usarlos con un único fin; mantener la oscuridad del corazón lejos del mundo. Los dibujos de las paredes contaban arcaicos métodos para extraer males del alma humana, diversos exorcismos para purgar pecados y como aliarse y combatir el karma. Junto a una de las paredes vislumbró una larga mesa de piedra y sobre su superficie, desafiando el paso del tiempo, aún quedaban los restos, algunos intactos, de los objetos que aquellos nigromantes habían usado para sus trabajos y experimentos. Los morteros aún contenían los restos de algunas plantas marchitas, ciertos polvos narcotizantes y heces resecas de animales. Los aparatos para experimentar estaban rotos; las bolsas de cuero sucias y maltrechas y los cristales hechos añicos a su alrededor. En un rincón descansaba un taladro rústico con restos de sangre en el mango y junto a él un cuaderno de tapas gruesas de cuero tratado. Con manos temblorosas debido a la emoción, Vertel cogió el cuaderno con ambos manos y lo abrió, maravillándose cuando encontró todas aquellas anotaciones y explicaciones sobre la correcta extracción del corazón de un cadáver o la forma idónea para proceder a trepanar el cráneo de una persona. Recordó a su abuela, inclinada sobre el cuerpo de una muchacha, taladrando con aquel instrumento su cráneo, buscando hacer un pequeño agujero por el que sacaría con magia el espíritu maligno que había anidado dentro de su cabeza. Habían sido muchas las veces en las que había asistido a su abuela mientras curaba los males de alguien a través de métodos que los Sacros no comprendían y a los que tenían miedo. Una sanguijuela en el interior del aparato reproductor de una mujer para curar la infertilidad u orina de infante para tratar las infecciones de los mutilados que habían perdido un miembro por culpa del Caos.

Cerró el cuaderno y giró sobre sí mismo, observando a su alrededor con pesar, empapándose del ambiente, de las energías residuales que quedaban entre aquellas rocosas paredes, donde los suyos habían conocido una época dorada de paz, antes de que el Caos empezase a devorar la vida. Fue hasta el centro de la estancia y vio, bajo sus pies y junto a ellos, muchos más dibujos e inscripciones, se acuclilló sobre ellas y leyó las runas y los dibujos bajo la atenta mirada del niño. Terminó por sentarse en el suelo, con el cuaderno en el regazo.

—Es como estar en casa —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

El niño se sentó junto a él, mirando por encima de su brazo los intrincados dibujos del suelo, ajeno a su oscuro significado. Detrás de ellos se agitaron las aguas y Vertel se giró sobresaltado, observando con desidia como Valak salía del lago, tan desnudo como él, con el pene encogido de miedo debido al frío, y sonrió con malicia. El Cazador atajó de unos cuantos pasos largos la distancia entre ambos y se inclinó sobre él con la furia brillando en lo profundo de su mirada.

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó en su dirección, el agua que resbalaba de su cabello caía directamente sobre el rostro de Vertel —No tientes mi paciencia, mocoso.

—¿O si no qué? —respondió el nigromante con osadía.

La enorme mano de Valak le apresó la mandíbula, apretando sin misericordia alguna su rostro con los dedos. Parecía que iba a responder algo, pero entonces desde el fondo del templo, de un rincón que daba a un pasillo, surgió una voz grave y profunda.

—El muchacho los tiene bien puestos ¿verdad?

Un hombre, muy alto y ancho salió a luz y Vertel miró con curiosidad al gigantón que sonreía con amabilidad hacia su persona. El niño se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo al encuentro del hombre, colgándose de su espalda con un brinco, riendo y abrazándole. De los presentes, era el único que vestía todas sus ropas y no estaba mojado.

—Espero que mi pequeño malcriado no te haya resultado molesto.

—Un momento —Valak señaló al gigantón con un dedo y el ceño fruncido —¿Cómo has entrado?

Una sonrisa ancha y jocosa se extendió por la boca del hombre mientras este reía a la par que lo hacia su hijo.

—Por la puerta de atrás.

***

No tenían nombre, o no lo recordaban. La tribu en cuyo seno vivía Ronik era pacifica, orgánica, viviendo alejados del resto del mundo en su pedazo de paraíso. Ni siquiera los más ancianos eran capaces de recordar cuando y como habían llegado hasta el bosque y el valle que habitaban. Recordaban historias de sus antecesores acerca de «la gente negra», los que habían habitado el templo y sus alrededores, y «los dorados», enemigos de la magia antigua. Aunque hacia tanto tiempo de aquello, que muchos creían que eran leyendas, y si no lo eran, entonces se convencían de que aquella gente ya no existía. Desconocían todo aquello que ocurría desde hace centurias en territorio del mundo conocido, ni siquiera sentían interés por lo que había más allá de su verde valle. Sólo por Vertel. Habían tocado sus largos y finos cabellos y los más ancianos habían mirado sin cesar en el fondo de sus ojos, buscando algo que el muchacho no comprendía. Habían tocado sus manos, examinado sus uñas y el interior de sus orejas hasta que habían quedado satisfechos, después habían exclamado en su extraña lengua, señalando el cabello de Valak, pero ninguno de ellos había hecho el amago de tratarle de la misma forma que al más joven. El Nigromante había estado observando al Cazador desde que ambos habían llegado al Valle, algo extraño ocurría, la boca de su estomago se contraía con aprensión cada vez que descubría a Valak mirando el horizonte, el gesto serio y adusto, y la mirada perdida en confines que no deseaba conocer. Había descubierto que, tras la fachada del hombre, se hallaba algo más, intangible y oscuro, un humo espeso que envolvía cualquier atisbo de luz que pudiera escapar de él. Valak le ocultaba cosas al mundo, a él, puede que incluso a sí mismo. No era asunto de Vertel descubrir sus embustes y sus miserias, pero le preocupaba que aquellas pudieran ocasionar un daño irreparable. Había algo en Valak que le hacía creer que el hombre caminaba por la fina línea de un abismo sin retorno. Cuando en la tercera noche de su estancia en el Valle soñó con una boca gigante que se tragaba su cuerpo sin vida, supo que alguien al otro lado de la Niebla estaba tratando de hacer contacto con él.

—Un día, es todo lo que pido.

Valak, quien estaba ayudando a cortar leña, le miró largo y tendido y después meneó a ambos lados la cabeza.

—Ni hablar, no confío en ti y en tus buenas intenciones. No voy a quitarte el collar represor y es mi última palabra.

Se alejó de Vertel con un montón de madera bajo el brazo, el sol ardiendo sobre la descubierta piel de su espalda, y Vertel le observó con el ceño fruncido, deseando poder sisear una dolorosa maldición en contra de aquel hombre. Llevaban una semana allí y en aquel tiempo se habían habituado a la vida en la aldea de maneras distintas. Mientras Vertel trataba de comprender y aprender el lenguaje arcaico de aquellas gentes, yendo y viniendo del templo al poblado, recogiendo fruta y yerbas, tratando de empaparse de la cultura ajena, Valak se convertía rápidamente en una mano experta que ayudaba sin preguntar. Trepaba por los altos árboles como si hubiese nacido entre sus ramas, cazaba, patrullaba y se movía igual que si perteneciese a aquella gente. La tribu parecía encantada de tenerle entre los suyos y las muchachas jóvenes, la mayoría ataviadas con enormes collares tejidos con hilos y pequeños objetos como huesos y piedras, parecían más que deseosas de llamar la atención del Cazador. Cada vez que un nuevo grupo de admiradoras aleteaban alrededor del hombre, Vertel ponía los ojos en blanco y se burlaba internamente. Valak era tan malo o peor de lo que se había imaginado en cuanto a tratar con el género opuesto. Era seco y parco de palabras, y parecía rehuir el contacto de las mujeres de la tribu como si creyera que un simple toque de ellas pudiera ser mortal. Mientras el Cazador se hacía valer a base de fuerza, Vertel pasaba las horas del día enclaustrado en el interior del templo en compañía Asha, el hijo que Ronik había tenido con una mujer de la tribu. El niño corría a su alrededor, siempre pendiente de lo que hacía, dispuesto a unirse a sus aventuras a pesar de la distancia que había por cuestión de edad y lengua, a pesar de que Vertel había tratado de alejarle siseando, siendo brusco y rudo con él. Físicamente el niño era el vivo retrato de Falan, la esposa de Ronik, pero en todo lo demás era idéntico a su padre. La misma sonrisa artera y taimada, y los mismos gestos. El niño tenía un afán por aprender constante y le enseñó, a lo largo de los días pasados en su compañía, los entresijos del interior del templo, los lugares donde había grabados en las paredes y por último, la enorme gruta inferior que había servido para almacenar aquellas piezas de cadáveres que no podían ser usadas para ningún ritual. En un recoveco de una pared, Vertel encontró una vieja bolsa de cuero que todavía conservaba unas runas de adivinación. Había pasado horas enteras recogiendo las runas para dejarlas caer sobre el suelo del templo, esperando que los espíritus quisieran hablar con él. Necesitaba una señal, una guía desde la Niebla para dejar de sentirse perdido, a merced de las olas del destino que parecían ser inmisericordes con él. Valak no comprendía su necesidad, no entendía los complicados lazos de unión entre la vida y la muerte y, dado que no se fiaba de él, había sido incapaz de quitarle el collar del cuello. Sin magia sentía que no era más que una vasija astillada, con una decoración incompleta, que no servía para contener nada en su interior. Yermo como los Páramos de los cuales había llegado. A veces se dejaba caer sobre el suelo del templo, desnudo y con el cabello desparramado a su alrededor, y dejaba que Asha se tumbase a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ambos observaban el techo del templo, en cual se habían plasmado las estrellas del cielo y Vertel, con voz suave, le contaba al niño las mismas historias que su abuela le había relatado siendo niño en el pantano.

Le había contado como en el principio existían tres dioses, hermanos de sangre, que se había repartido el mundo equitativamente. Uruk, quien se había apoderado de la faz del mundo, y había desposado a la Madre Naturaleza, de cuyo vientre se había derramado la magia en forma de periodo menstrual. Kaeth, quien había deseado los cielos y todo lo que había más allá de ellos y por último Galth, quien había descendido más allá del límite de todo lo conocido y se había erigido dueño y señor del submundo. Creó la muerte de su caja torácica, y de su aliento salió la Niebla, por último, de las cenizas de sus sueños emergieron los demonios y los seres oscuros. Y de entre ellos llegó la magia negra para purificar los males que los seres creados por Uruk habían traído al mundo. Así nacieron los Nigromantes, su gente. Pero los dioses hacía mucho tiempo que habían perecido, que se habían transformado en leyenda, hasta no ser más que cuentos de hoguera, de viejas como su abuela. Después llegó el Caos; una plaga oscura que asoló gran parte del mundo conocido y que se arrastró entre valles y montañas desde las Tierras Desconocidas, aquel enorme territorio que nadie había osado explorar, allí donde los altos habían viajado para cumplir su destino.

—Tu gente —le dijo señalando su pecho con un dedo —. Estoy convencido de ello.

Asha le miraba sin comprender, pero no hacía falta, Vertel veía en sus ojos, que en alguna parte de su alma Asha comprendía el mensaje que el Nigromante trataba de hacerle llegar, entendía la importancia de sus palabras y atesoraba los momentos que pasaban juntos. Algunas veces el niño era quien recogía las runas del suelo y las hacia bailar entre sus manos antes de dejarlas caer. Todas las veces el mensaje para Vertel era el mismo: ''no hallarás paz en la luz''. Todas las veces sentía su carne palpitar mientras leía el mensaje y se preguntaba porque la vieja, su abuela, quería hablar con él después de tantos años, porque le atormentaba con pesadillas que le hacían gritar y revolverse entre las pieles de la cama. Pesadillas en las cuales caía en manos de seres más crueles y desalmados que los Sacros. Terrores de carne caliente que le acechaban incluso de día. En ocasiones, cuando veía con el rabillo del ojo alguna sombra, se giraba con rapidez, esperando aterrorizado encontrarse con alguno de sus opresores entre las tinieblas.

En su décimo sexta noche allí, Vertel estaba agotado y necesitaba que Valak accediese a como diera lugar a su petición. El fuego de la hoguera crepitaba bajo un cielo estrellado y limpio. La noche, tibia y agradable, estaba repleta de aromas y sonidos que habían comenzado a ser conocidos a oídos de ambos. Vertel descansaba junto al fuego mientras daba cuenta del contenido de tres tazones repletos de comida exquisita; una explosión de sabores mezcla de picante y dulce que acariciaba su paladar con cada bocado. Cada vez que su vaso o cuenco quedaba vacío, alguien se apresuraba a llenarlo de alguna carne que todavía no había probado o alguna verdura de suave textura. La gente se movía alrededor de la hoguera yendo y viniendo, en solitario o en grupos; niños, ancianos, adultos. La inmensa mayoría portaba poca ropa y muchas decoraciones: tatuajes, pendientes, collares y pulseras.

Varios se habían amontonado cerca de Ronik, algunos de los cuales hablaban primariamente su idioma. El montañés contaba anécdotas de una juventud ya lejana, durante la cual su única meta en la vida consistía en correr peligrosas aventuras en pos de criaturas que debía aniquilar al servicio de la Orden. En ocasiones aparecían en sus relatos mujeres de exuberantes cuerpos con las que había corrido pasionales aventuras, gentes excéntricas con las que había tenido trato y oscuros personajes que habían hecho sus viajes entretenidos pero peligrosos. Cada aventura terminaba con una memorable borrachera en alguna taberna de pueblo. Aquella noche contaba historias de cuando Valak era un muchacho joven y tozudo, y él su sufrido mentor. La sonrisa de Vertel se había ido ampliando a medida que el ceño del Cazador se iba hundiendo según su antiguo maestro le ponía cada vez en mayor evidencia.

—Krol era muy tranquilo, pero se tomaba con mucha seriedad su responsabilidad con la cocina, así que como buen cazador decidió que la rata que estaba robando comida iba a llevarse un buen merecido. Hizo un bollo con setas de la risa, lo mezcló con hongos de sueños y lo dejó ahí, bien a la vista. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, el ladronzuelo de Valak estaba corriendo desnudo sobre la nieve del patio, cacareando como una gallina. Veinte cazadores corriendo detrás de él y no pudimos pillarle hasta que su piel ya había adquirido un peligroso color azul. ¡Y no creáis que Krol se apiadó de él! ¡Ni hablar! Toda la semana que tardó en recuperarse de la neumonía que, la pasó comiendo las sopas y purés más asquerosos que jamás han salido del puchero de un cocinero. ¡Nunca volvió a robar en la cocina!

Vertel miró con satisfacción el rostro avergonzado de Valak mientras los oyentes de Ronik reían a carcajadas con él, el grandullón dando palmas sobre una de sus piernas mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba un par de lagrimas del parpado de un ojo. No parecía afectarle ni un poco que Valak pareciera estar tratando de matarle con la mirada. El nigromante apreció como palpitaban las venas de su cuello por la tensión que ejercía apretando las mandíbulas. Su abuela decía que los hombres que hacían aquello a menudo, morían jóvenes. La sonrisa de Vertel disminuyó hasta desaparecer. La idea de que la muerte rondara al cazador no le resultaba tan atractiva como al principio del viaje. Después de tantos días juntos y de haber conocido al montañés, había entendido algo que su abuela le había dicho muchos años atrás: «tu mundo es muy pequeño y no crecerá hasta que conozcas más mundos». Su mundo había chocado con el de Valak y con el de Ronik, con el de la gente de la tribu. Había empezado a ver a los cazadores a través de una lente diferente, una menos monocromática. No podía perdonar las cacerías en contra de su gente y de otras razas menores, las persecuciones y las matanzas, pero al menos había empezado a apreciar la humanidad yacente en el fondo de algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Manto Púrpura. Incluso Valak, tan frío y duro, con su coraza de piedra en el pecho, tenía un lado humano. Había mostrado una amabilidad con aquella gente de la que jamás le habría creído capaz. Uno de los niños se había colgado de su espalda y en lugar de bajarle como Vertel se imaginó, Valak le dejó trepar por él hasta que se cansó y bajó por sí mismo. Él no era tan paciente, cuando los niños se habían acercado les había gruñido, haciendo que corrieran entre gritos y risas. Recordaba lo que era ser niño y querer demostrar que eras el más inteligente tomándole el pelo a los adultos. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de ello, su piel todavía hormigueaba por el contacto con los grabados y las runas de las ruinas. Si por él fuera se habría quedado entre aquellas paredes de roca, leyendo y descifrando, soñando con los tiempos en los que encontrar a uno de los suyos era tan fácil como acercarse a cualquier pueblo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Valak y Ronik se levantaban y se escabullían entre las sombras alejándose de la hoguera, de las risas y el baile. Creyó que aquel era el momento idóneo para suavizar el temple de su desgraciado compañero, tal vez la presencia de Ronik, a quien misteriosamente agradaba, pudiera ayudar en la empresa. Se apresuró en seguirles, un tanto intrigado por qué conversaciones podrían mantener cuando estaban a solas. Los hombres entraron en una de las cabañas y él se acercó hasta quedar pegado a una de las paredes, tan finas que apenas tenía que hacer esfuerzo para escuchar a hurtadillas su conversación. 

—Estás loco, Valak. Completamente chiflado.

—Últimamente me lo dicen a menudo —respondió el interpelado con un suspiro. Se le oyó caminar hasta que Vertel sintió que se paraba no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

—Pues deberías plantearte que tenemos razón.

—Puede, pero esto es demasiado importante.

—¿Y el nigromante? ¿Se lo has explicado?

—Sólo sabe a dónde vamos.

—¡Maldita sea Valak! ¿No le has contado la historia? 

—No sé si es buena idea.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo, tú necesitas que él lo sepa ¿qué crees que pasará si llegáis ahí y se da cuenta?

—Lo pensaré.

—Pues más vale que pienses bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vendrás?

—Yo… no puedo, me necesitan aquí. Sabes lo que puede pasar con ellos si nadie les cuida. No abandonaré a mi familia, ni siquiera por un supuesto bien mayor.

Sus voces sonaban amargas y a la vez decididas, siguieron hablando de cosas menos relevantes mientras Vertel se alejaba de allí con el ceño fruncido. Por unos segundos su antiguo yo, con un mundo pequeño, pensó en conspiraciones, en una trampa, ¿pero qué sentido tendría aquello? Lo que Valak le ocultaba, según Ronik, era algo en lo que necesitaba que colaborase ¿Quién iba a colaborar en que le tendieran una trampa? Se mordió el dedo índice, tratando de calmar la ansiedad mientras se envolvía en las pieles de su cama. Tuvo sueños inquietos en los cuales su abuela trataba de susurrarle al oído, todas las veces fallaba porque algo, una fuerza misteriosa y desconocida, les empujaba en direcciones opuestas.

Por la mañana despertó empapado en sudor, con la abominable sensación de sentirse sucio debido a unas manos ajenas. En sus sueños había oído risas y había sentido manos callosas deslizándose por su piel, con lascivia, mientras escucha al Gran Hermano recitar cánticos que no entendía. El hombre mayor había hundido su lengua, larga como la de una serpiente, en su ombligo. Una gota de su saliva había roto la piel y se había alojado en el interior de su cuerpo, donde había anidado, esparciéndose dolorosamente.

—Llora, llora para mi... —le había dicho desde la oscuridad. 

Y Vertel lo había hecho, y se había despertado con la cara mojada, temblando bajo las pieles de frío y temor. El Gran Hermano podía manejar su mente incluso desde la distancia, violando su sueño, dejando a su paso imágenes perturbadoras y dolorosas, en las cuales Vertel rogaba como un niño pequeño que no le hiciesen más daño. Salió del interior de la cabaña que ocupaba con Asha y se dirigió al lago a bañarse. A su vuelta, con el cabello aún mojado, encontró a Valak gracias al sonido de su ballesta. El hombre entrenaba en un pequeño claro. Vertel detuvo sus pasos y le observó desde la distancia, midiendo con los ojos la perfecta armonía de sus movimientos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le había llevado al Cazador heredar aquellas habilidades, o si por el contrario eran ventajas que llegaban a ellos con el Don. Debió de hacer algún ruido por que Valak giró sobre sí mismo y una flecha pasó volando junto al rostro del impresionado nigromante, rozó la parte superior de su pómulo dejando una marca roja, y se incrustó en un tronco, dejando tras de sí el rumor de su vuelo. Valak jadeó, ambos se miraron a los ojos y después el Cazador volvió a girarse. No era la primera vez que ignoraba a Vertel, pero al contrario que otras veces, el muchacho decidió que en está ocasión no iba a permanecer en silencio, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta. Avanzó, frotándose con una mano la pequeña herida del pómulo y se detuvo cerca de Valak, con los ojos firmemente puestos sobre su nuca.

—Enséñame —le pidió. Ambos sabían a que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Por qué? —la espalda de Valak se tensó mientras el hombre se inclinaba para recoger su camisa del suelo. La usó para limpiar el sudor de su cara antes de girarse hacia su compañero —. No necesitas un arma.

—Necesito una segunda defensa dentro de la brecha. A veces la mano es más rápida que la palabra —explicó en alusión a la magia hablada.

—Si quieres usar la ballesta, tendrás que trabajar duro.

—No me asusta tener que hacerlo.

—Ya veremos... —musitó Valak con el ceño contraído, mientras pasaba a su lado, la camisa sucia en una mano y el arma en la otra.

Vertel se giró y le observó alejarse en silencio. Sonrió victorioso, por una vez sintió que había ganado al Cazador. La vasija astillada e incompleta se sacudió presa de la anticipación.

***

—Abre más las piernas

El pie de Valak golpeó con la punta los tobillos de Vertel, obligándole a tomar una postura diferente. La ballesta pesaba menos que el primer día, pero aún así seguía siendo complicado su manejo. Las flechas surcaban el aire, pero para su decepción, rara vez alcanzaban el objetivo designado por su maestro. Valak era duro, no tenía piedad con él y llevaba el entrenamiento hasta sus últimas consecuencias, hasta que Vertel apenas era capaz de seguir en pie, los músculos adoloridos y las manos, muñecas y antebrazos llenas de morados y heridas. El Cazador no se había limitado a enseñarle el manejo del arma, no, le había estado despertando antes del alba para llevarle a correr, a escalar, a entrenar los brazos y las piernas porque con aquella musculatura delgada y débil, jamás sería capaz de usar un arma impulsora como aquel. A la vez que Valak trataba de que ganase fuerza y musculo, también le obligaba a aprender el mantenimiento del arma y a conocerla mejor. El alambre usado como cuerda solía romperse con el uso, y lo que el nigromante había llamado flechas, en realidad eran saetas, aunque él no viese diferencia alguna, excepto el tamaño. Había aprendido que era un arma pesada, fácil de fabricar, dotada de una precisión maravillosa, y letal. Mortífera como el aguijón de algunos insectos.

No había mentido al decir que no le asustaba el trabajo duro. No se había quejado ni una sola vez de la rudeza de Valak, de sus gritos y sus miradas de desprecio. Todas las veces se había mordido la lengua y había proseguido con el entrenamiento en silencio, tratando de demostrarle al bárbaro que sus menosprecios no conseguían más que espolear su carácter obcecado y terco, anhelando el día en que una de las saetas consiguiera clavarse con saña en algún objetivo. Por muchos dolores y mucho cansancio que tuviera, no iba a darse por vencido, no era parte de su indomable y salvaje alma.

—Alza más el brazo. No te inclines. Despacio, eso es, apunta...

Valak se inclinó sobre él, desde su espalda y su ancha mano agarró su antebrazo para colocarlo más alto. Vertel podía sentir la respiración del bárbaro en la piel de su cuello. Cerró los ojos, contuvo el aliento y al abrirlos accionó la ballesta. Su brazo reverberó, se sacudió ligeramente y la saeta realizó un recorrido recto y limpio hasta clavarse en el centro del objetivo dibujado en la corteza de un árbol. Maestro y aprendiz contuvieron el aire. Vertel lo expulsó despacio mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara y corría en dirección a la diana para ver de cerca que, efectivamente, por fin había triunfado.

—Enhorabuena —le concedió Valak con voz seca.

Vertel miró la ballesta entre sus manos y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo bajo su toque como raspaban algunas partes ligeramente astilladas. Tendría que lijarlas para después aplicar un ungüento para evitar que la madera se pudriera o deteriorase. Tenía poco tiempo para ello. Ronik les había dicho que si querían llegar a los Territorios Lejanos, allí donde se hallaba la brecha, tenían que escalar la Pezuña Hundida, y la montaña estaba coronada por la más gruesa capa de nieve del año. Las advertencias de Ronik habían llevado a Valak a anunciar que en menos de cuatro días partirían hacia el este, en una caminata de día y medio hasta alcanzar la base del territorio nevado. Escalarían la montaña y después descenderían a través del Paso de las Corrientes hasta los Territorios Lejanos. Algo que se habrían ahorrado de no ser porque cuando habían activado el Portal, Valak había confundido el código de runas igual que Ronik lo había hecho siete años atrás y habían terminado estancados en el bosque. A Vertel le quedaban menos de cuatro días para convencer al obtuso Cazador de aflojar el collar de su cuello.

Valak le estaba diciendo algo sobre estudiar la dirección del viento y el movimiento a su alrededor, cuando Vertel tomó la decisión. Tensó con rapidez el alambre de la ballesta y se giró, apuntando directamente al corazón del Cazador.

—¿Qué haces? —ladró Valak en su dirección, la cara contraída por una ira inesperada.

—¿Qué ocultas, Cazador? —preguntó a su vez Vertel en alta voz.

La situación duró poco. Valak se movió deprisa, corriendo en dirección a Vertel, lo redujo con unos cortos y concisos movimientos y su espalda golpeó el duro suelo bajo el peso del otro hombre, sus muslos doblados a los costados de Vertel, con las rodillas sobre la hierba y el resto del cuerpo inclinado sobre él. La ballesta había caído lejos y una de las saetas estaba en manos del Cazador. El nigromante gimió por culpa del dolor al golpear el suelo, y después abrió los ojos. La punta de la saeta se clavaba en su garganta mientras los ojos de Valak, brillantes y furiosos, reducían su rebeldía de momentos atrás a brasas que se apagaban lentamente. De nuevo creyó vislumbrar, como cuando se habían enfrentado a las Arpías, un brillo de ira anaranjada en sus pupilas. Sintió que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones mientras le parecía que Valak se hacía más fuerte, más potente y peligroso ante sus ojos. Jadeó.

—Deja al chico en paz.

Vertel movió los ojos despacio hacia su derecha, hasta ver a Ronik, apoyado contra un árbol, el gesto serio y seco y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Valak...

—¡Lo sé! —gritó contra la cara de Vertel el Cazador.

El nigromante se sintió agradecido cuando el peso del cuerpo de Valak dejo de aplastarle contra el suelo. El agradecimiento se volvió confusión cuando el otro hombre le ayudó a alzarse de la hierba, apresando su antebrazo con una mano. Al recuperar la verticalidad perdió un momento pie y chocó con un brazo de Valak, momento que aprovechó el Cazador para sisear en su oído.

—Jamás vuelvas a empuñar un arma en mi contra. ¿Entendido?

Asintió con una docilidad impropia mientras le observaba alejarse de allí con paso furioso y rápido. Al pasar junto a Ronik intercambiaron una mirada que Vertel no supo interpretar, y después el montañés también se alejó, dejando al muchacho a solas con el arma y sus caóticos pensamientos.

***

Un día más y tendrían que marcharse del Valle. Sólo un día. La ansiedad de Vertel apenas le permitía pensar en nada más que no fuera tratar de hacer las paces con Valak. Desde el desafortunado incidente de la ballesta, el hombre no sólo no había vuelto a entrenar con él, tampoco le había dirigido la palabra y evitaba a toda costa su presencia, como si el nigromante fuese un apestado. La situación se había vuelto insostenible poco a poco hasta el punto de que Vertel permanecía más tiempo dentro del templo, a solas consigo mismo, que con la tribu, donde a cada paso que daba notaba la creciente hostilidad de Valak. El Cazador se movía por la selva como una bestia furibunda y desalmada, el ceño contraído constantemente mientras parecía ser azotado una y otra vez por sus propios demonios. En cierta medida Vertel se alegraba de su sufrimiento interno, y al mismo tiempo comprendía que de seguir así, el resto del viaje iba a convertirse en un infierno. Su infierno particular.

—Dale tiempo —le había aconsejado Ronik con su sonrisa fácil, de hombre despreocupado y bonachón —. Siempre fue duro de mollera.

—Precisamente tiempo es lo que no me sobra.

—Gánatelo. Más no puedo aconsejarte. Ese hombre tiene un carácter endemoniado cuando algo le ronda la cabeza.

—¿Y le ronda? —preguntó Vertel con obvias dobles intenciones.

El rostro de Ronik adquirió un tono rojizo y el hombretón se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras trataba de esquivar un asunto que debía de ser delicado. «No está en mi poder contártelo» le dijo antes de adentrarse en el bosque con una partida de caza. El misterio crecía, igual que las pesadillas de Vertel y el malestar que se había adueñado del interior de su estomago, haciendo palpitar su diafragma de manera incomoda y hasta dolorosa. En ocasiones se descubría con una mano bajo las ropas, tapando con un dedo el interior de su ombligo, como si temiera que de verdad una gota de saliva estuviera alojada en el interior de su cuerpo. De aquella forma le encontró Valak el día antes de su partida, mientras el nigromante empaquetaba aquellas cosas que había ido reuniendo en su corta estancia en el valle. La mano bajo su ropa quedó inmóvil mientras el muchacho contemplaba a Valak en silencio, observando cómo entraba en su cabaña y tomaba asiento sin haber sido invitado a ello. Vertel bufó, ostensiblemente molesto con los ademanes del bárbaro y clavó la punta de una uña en el interior de su ombligo, mirando ensimismado la pulsera de cuentas y huesecillos que Asha le había dado como regalo de despedida. El niño estaba huraño y enfadado desde el día anterior y no había querido ir con él al templo ese día. El cabello de Vertel aún estaba húmedo por el chapuzón —habíase acostumbrado a entrar por el pasaje de debajo del agua— y sus ropas habían sido recientemente lavadas, terminando por perder su característico olor afrutado, a favor de uno floral muy prolífico en el valle.

—Debemos hablar... —comenzó Valak desde su posición sentada en el suelo.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? que honor más grande, Valak —le interrumpió Vertel con osadía y molestia —. Creía que no ibas a volver a dirigirme la palabra en la vida. ¿A qué viene el cambio de opinión?

Valak le miraba extrañado, sólo entonces Vertel se percató de que por vez primera le había llamado por su nombre y no Cazador, usando aquel tono despectivo y jocoso que solía asumir cuando trataba con el bárbaro. Bastó una mirada para que el nigromante comprendiese que al fin Valak había puesto en orden sus ideas. Sus ojos estaban en calma y volvía a lucir su impecable aspecto de salvaje amaestrado; cada cabello de su cabeza en su lugar y las ropas limpias y engalanadas con las insignias de su rango. Valak el humano se había perdido dentro de Valak el Cazador. Vertel chasqueó la lengua, haciéndose de rogar y cruzó las piernas sobre la cama; pie derecho sobre rodilla izquierda, y rodilla derecha encima de pie izquierdo. Se permitió mirar al otro con condescendencia mientras estrujaba su cabello húmedo y lo peinaba con un rústico utensilio que le habían entregado las muchachas de la tribu.

—Habla —le concedió igual que si fuese un noble tratando con un plebeyo a su servicio.

Para su decepción, Valak ni se inmutó, dobló una pierna y apoyó un brazo sobre ella antes de fijar por un corto espacio de tiempo la vista sobre la cama del nigromante, repasando con la mirada sus escasas pertenencias.

—¿Qué sabes de los míos? —le preguntó tras uno de sus característicos silencios largos.

—¿La Orden? —Vertel echó sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras pensaba —. Fríos asesinos bajo una jerarquía anticuada y obsoleta. Muñecos sin vida al servicio de falsas creencias embaucadoras...

—No hablo de la Orden —le interrumpió Valak con un suspiro largo y audible —. Hablo de la gente del Norte, de los Bárbaros —apostilló con un tono de voz que Vertel no supo, o no quiso, interpretar.

—No mucho. Conquistadores de tierras, amos de las bestias grandes y de una cultura antigua. En peligro de desaparecer bajo el yugo del Caos y de otros conquistadores venidos de tierras aún más lejanas.

—Cierto —Valak le miró a los ojos y asintió lentamente —. Mis ancestros conquistaron sus tierras a base de pelear, muchas veces de las maneras menos apropiadas, pero jamás por la espalda. Forjaron sus leyendas alrededor del fragor del fuego tras una batalla cruenta y sentaron las bases para los Portales. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del Viaje?

Vertel sacudió la cabeza, negando antes de seguir peinando su cabello en silencio, atento a cada una de las palabras de Valak, sintiendo que poco a poco la desagradable sensación de su estomago iba creciendo hasta desbordarse en su interior. Tragó saliva y fingió más interés por su cabello que por las palabras que salían de boca del Cazador.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Caos empezó a tragarse tierras enteras, los míos empezaron a usar los Portales para combatir las bestias que salían del submundo. Los guerreros más aguerridos tomaban sus armas más poderosas y entraban en la niebla para combatir sus demonios, conocer su futuro y enfrentarse al destino. Quienes regresaban, lo hacían vestidos con la victoria. Más sabios y fuertes.

—Locos... —musitó Vertel en baja voz —. Cruzar la niebla siendo un ser vivo equivale a terminar cara a cara frente a un demonio.

—¿Locura? Puede, pero durante cientos de años los míos lograron parar el avance del Caos a través de las montañas de aquella forma. Viajando directamente al corazón de las tinieblas. Eran valientes y muchos perecieron — la voz de Valak murió unos segundos mientras su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos de su niñez.

Vertel terminó de desenredar los nudos de su cabellera y le miró en silencio por espacio de varios minutos, dejando que fuera el propio Valak quien regresase por propio pie de su mundo interior. Cuando lo hizo, le miró con determinación y siguió hablando a media voz.

—Mi madre fue una de los guerreros que se embarcó en la niebla. Larissa Corazón de Hierro, la llamaban. Domadora de bestias y caballos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Jamás regresó de su viaje. Entró en la niebla para no volver a salir —relató Valak sin emoción en la voz, solo el vago eco de un dolor lejano y maldito, convertido en una herida que aún debía de sangrar en ocasiones —. Pero no es de ella de quien quiero hablar, sino de su hermano Ruat, mi tío. Entró en la Niebla el año anterior a su hermana y tardó cuatro meses en salir. Ningún guerrero había pasado más de un mes en el interior de la niebla, pero él lo hizo.

»Regresó con el pelo cano como el de un anciano, temblando y herido. Aún recuerdo el día que su cuerpo cayó por el portal. Los míos tuvieron que amputarle algunos dedos de una mano y llamaron a uno de los tuyos para tratar de exorcizar los demonios que anidaban en su alma. No sirvió de nada. Ruat fue desmoronándose ante los ojos de su padre, mi abuelo, mientras relataba lo que había visto y vivido en la Niebla. Los horrores que habían desfilado ante sus ojos mientras vagaba perdido en aquel limbo. Recordaré, como si fuera ayer, la noche que nos habló de la Gran Brecha, o la boca, como él la llamaba. Estábamos reunidos en torno a su cama mientras mi tío balbuceaba sinsentidos, en un momento dado abrió mucho los ojos y atrapó con una mano la muñeca de mi madre. Se irguió sobre la cama y acercó su rostro hasta el de ella. Yo estaba allí cuando dijo aquello.

—¿Qué dijo? —la voz de Vertel sonaba baja, rota por la tensión del momento.

—«No hallarás paz en la luz».

Vertel contuvo la respiración mientras él y Valak se miraban largo y tendido.

—¿Sabes... sabes qué quiso decir?

—No. Murió tres días después, presa de las fiebres que habían terminado con los restos de su cordura.

Valak calló y una de sus manos revolvió el bolsillo interior de su camisa. Extrajo el puño cerrado y estiró el brazo en dirección a Vertel para que este pudiera coger el objeto. Era un pedazo de tela corroído y sucio, en el cual aún quedaban trazos de un tinte dorado y parte de un emblema reconocible en cualquier rincón del mundo; el emblema de los Sacros, la parte inferior de la cola del Fénix.

—Ese trozo de tela estaba entre sus ropas cuando mi abuelo le sacó de la Niebla.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Los Sacros crearon la Gran Brecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimos el retraso en la actualización, no éramos capaces de concentrarnos debido al calor y además sufrimos un ataque estomacal por parte de una hamburguesa (no pudimos ni dormir) pero finalmente aquí tenéis el capitulo, esperamos que haya merecido la pena la espera.
> 
> Os dejamos un link con la playlist que hemos elaborado para ambientar la historia y que nos inspira a la hora de escribirla.  
> https://8tracks.com/shyberian/el-ultimo-cazador


	4. Capítulo 4

El machete descendió con presteza sobre la superficie rocosa. Un sólo golpe y la cabeza del conejo quedó separada del cuerpo. Vertel vertió la sangre en el cuenco que contenía las hierbas que había molido para impedir que se coagulara. El pincel con el que removió la mezcla y usó para empezar a realizar las runas de conjuración, estaba fabricado con un mechón de su propio cabello. No había comido nada y se había bañado meticulosamente en el lago, ignorando los temblores con los que su cuerpo trataba de conseguir calor, igual que ignoraba la mirada desaprobadora de Valak. Había conseguido que accediera a dejarle realizar el ritual, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ello. Procuraba que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera firme y seguro, porque si el cazador llegaba a percibir la vacilación en él, sabría que nunca antes lo había realizado, y entonces volvería reprimir toda su magia. Daría igual que dijese que había visto muchas veces a su abuela hacer aquello, que la había asistido y aprendido de las palmas de sus manos y de sus ojos velados.

Asha también vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero a diferencia de Valak, lo hacía con curiosidad. Vertel había sentido un poco de preocupación por su presencia allí, pero ver que se mantenía lejos del círculo le había tranquilizado. El niño se mantenía a la expectativa, intensamente interesado en aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Vertel sudaba, cualquier pequeño fallo podía ser letal, una sola runa ligeramente desdibujada, un simple cabello rompiendo el circulo, algo aparentemente insignificante y que marcaba la diferencia entre la victoria o la muerte, e incluso si el ritual se ejecutaba perfectamente, no tenía el éxito asegurado.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y recogió el cayado. El palo, de madera vieja de cedro, tenía encajado en la parte superior un cráneo con complejas y elaboradas tallas. Había tenido que bucear entre los huesos durante horas hasta que había dado con él, enterrado entre la arena y las rocas. Había tenido muchísima suerte, porque preparar uno él mismo, le habría llevado semanas o incluso meses. Colocó la base del cayado en el agujero que permanecía dentro del círculo, con mucho cuidado de no pisar ni una sola de las marcas. La magia comenzó a pulsar, desplazándose por su cuerpo hasta el cayado y de ahí a las runas, haciendo que refulgieran con un brillo tenue. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, recitando el hechizo con cuidado, dejando que las palabras resbalasen de sus labios poco a poco. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando los últimos ecos de su voz resonaron en la habitación, expectante y alerta. No sintió nada, ninguna llamada, ninguna explosión de magia. Abrió los ojos preguntándose en que había fallado y su respiración se detuvo. La habitación del templo había desparecido, lo único que había a su alrededor era niebla, la niebla. 

Aun podía sentir el bastón entre sus manos, pero no estaba allí. El toque era el último enlace con el mundo de los vivos que le quedaba, si lo soltaba, empezaría a vagar sin rumbo y quizás nunca encontraría la salida. Una tenaza de terror apretó su corazón, sus manos apresaron con más fuerza el bastón. Pensó en abandonar en aquel mismo momento, pronunciar un conjuro de retorno y volver con el rabo entre las patas. Una imagen, un recuerdo de su abuela consolándolo tras la muerte de sus padres invadió su mente. Vertel se giró lentamente y soltó el bastón, siguiendo de inmediato la figura que, encorvada y marchita, se dibujaba entre la niebla; su abuela. En el templo, el bastón cayó al suelo, dejando tras de sí un eco. Valak y Asha miraron alarmados el lugar vacío en el que segundos antes se encontraba Vertel.

***

La niebla parecía tener vida propia, cada poco tiempo mostraba caminos o tomaba formas extrañas y fascinantes. Vertel entendía ahora porque tantos se extraviaban en ella. Si no tuviera a su guía, a su abuela, ya habría caído bajo su hechizo y estaría vagando sin rumbo. La muerte no había ablandado a la mujer, cada vez que se desconcentraba un poco, asaltaba su mente con imágenes desagradables para recuperar su atención. Quizás Valak se sorprendería, pero el nigromante echaba de menos tener una guía férrea como la que su abuela le había ofrecido toda su vida. Le había dejado aprender y explorar, pero nunca le había permitido cometer un error al que no se le pudiera poner remedio, e incluso así, había logrado que aprendiera lo que podría haber pasado y porque no debía repetirlo. Ahí, en la niebla, seguía haciendo lo mismo, mostrándole que criaturas se escondían y lo que harían con él si ella no era lo suficiente rápida para devolverle al camino.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Por respuesta sólo obtuvo la fugaz imagen de una semilla. Arrugó la frente sin entender si su abuela se refería a que iban al principio o simplemente le decía que fuera paciente. Viva tampoco había sido muy concisa, solía darle muchas respuestas que le tenían cavilando durante días. Nunca había llegado a preguntar por qué, pero suponía que lo había hecho para que aprendiera a pensar por sí mismo.

Su abuela se paró y señaló algún punto frente a ella. Vertel caminó en aquella dirección, hasta que la niebla se retrajo y desapareció, dejando ante él un enorme templo, mayor que las ruinas que había encontrado. El que había frente a él estaba intacto, y resplandecía lleno de magia y de vida. A su alrededor y dentro de él se movían nigromantes, muchos más de los que alguna vez había podido imaginarse. Caminó hasta el más cercano y extendió su mano hacia su hombro, atravesando su carne como lo haría con una ráfaga de brisa. No eran reales, no en un término físico. Eran sombras, recuerdos albergados por la niebla, ecos de hechos pasados que se repetían por toda la eternidad.

Bajó la mano con lentitud, caminando alrededor de aquellas sombras, escuchando sus conversaciones, observando cómo actuaban entre ellos. Sintió envidia, pero esta duró poco, hasta que todos empezaron a mirar hacia el horizonte. Giró sobre sí mismo para descubrir que observaban y la sangre se heló en sus venas. Los estandartes del fénix refulgían bañados por el Sol del atardecer. Los blancos caballos relinchaban feroces, y los que los montaban, portaban armas envenenadas con magia represora. Cargaron contra los nigromantes sin ninguna advertencia, la sangre empezó a bañar las losas del templo. Vertel corrió hacia el interior, huyendo con los demás. En medio del pánico no recordó que no podían tocarle hasta que uno de los soldados le atravesó. Observó, impotente, como degollaba a la muchacha que había estado corriendo delante de él. La furia y la frustración revolvían su estomago mientras caminaba hacia el centro del templo, tratando de no mirar como masacraban a su gente. 

El sumo sacerdote luchaba con la furia de una madre osa, tratando de proteger a los pocos acólitos que habían llegado hasta él. Vertel observó con profunda admiración el dominio que tenía sobre su poder, la magia parecía responder a sus pensamientos, rápida y certera, fluyendo a través de él como un río bravo y feroz. Los soldados caían a sus pies como moscas, sin la más mínima oportunidad de hacerle frente. Una bola de luz pasó al lado de la cabeza de Vertel e impactó directamente en el pecho del sumo sacerdote, arrancando de su garganta un grito de dolor. 

Los soldados no perdieron el tiempo, agarraron a los acólitos y hundieron las espadas en sus cuerpos. El sumo sacerdote volvió a gritar, pero esta vez era un rugido de furia. Llevó su mano a la herida en su pecho, tan grave y profunda que dejaba ver su corazón latiendo, tratando de exprimir lo poco que le quedaba de vida, y usó su propia sangre para dibujar runas en el suelo. Vertel las observó y escuchó como conjuraba. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entender que estaba invocando y cuando lo logró, abrió los ojos con el terror invadiendo su cuerpo.

Se desató el caos, toda la corrupción que los nigromantes habían estado controlando y sellando empezó a esparcirse, partiendo del propio cuerpo del sumo sacerdote, brotando de su corazón latiente, arrollando todo aquello que había a su alrededor en forma de una marea negra y brillante. Los Sacros y sus soldados trataron de huir, pero la corrupción fue más rápida que ellos. Mientras sus gritos de dolor inundaban la sala, el sumo sacerdote se levantó del suelo y les señaló con la cara inundada de furia.

—La muerte no es castigo suficiente, yo os maldigo ¡no hallareis paz en la luz!

Tras esas palabras, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Vertel observó con horror como poco a poco el sumo sacerdote se convertía en la bestia que el Gran Hermano le había mostrado, y los sacros y sus soldados en sus esbirros. Un grito empezó a brotar de la garganta de Vertel, al mismo tiempo que lo emitía aquella criatura en la que el sumo sacerdote se había convertido. Raznard le llamaban, el Devorador de Almas.

***

Valak sintió algo, una especie de vibración en el aire, corrió al centro del círculo justo a tiempo para recoger el cuerpo de Vertel, antes de que este chocase contra el suelo. Su piel estaba fría y más pálida de lo normal, la frente perlada de sudor y las manos fuertemente cerradas en sendos puños sobre su túnica, pero su respiración era profunda y sosegada. Se quitó el manto y le tapó con él, manteniéndole en sus brazos sin que la preocupación le abandonara del todo. Sabía que no tendría que haber cedido a su petición, pero no había tenido el derecho de negarse después de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior. Conversación durante la cual de nuevo había mentido y ocultado información de valiosa importancia. Era un hombre de hábitos, y el de distorsionar la verdad era uno de los más requeridos para mantener intacta su privacidad. Observó como los parpados del nigromante se agitaban, antes de empezar a abrirse despacio. Vertel le miró y su rostro apacible fue cambiando gradualmente a uno lleno de ira. La mano del nigromante se lanzó a su cuello, apretando con una fuerza que no debería tener. La magia empezó a chisporrotear, soltando pequeños y furiosos destellos verdes. No había reprimido sus poderes a tiempo.

—Vosotros, vosotros lo hicisteis ¡Vuestra gente tiene la culpa!

Valak gruñó y aprisionó con su mano la muñeca de Vertel, haciendo presión para que este cejase en su intentó por clavar los dedos en la piel de su cuello. La mano del muchacho era como una tenaza helada, y al contacto con su piel, le produjo un desagradable escalofrío mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de su ira. Podía ver como nacía lentamente el fuego alrededor de su pupila, quemando sus ojos de manera lenta y profunda hasta que el Cazador sintió que las ascuas verdes podrían alcanzarle.

—No es mi gente —gruñó a la cara de Vertel.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quién sí lo es? —El desprecio en su voz era más que palpable, podía decirse que estaba tomando forma y control sobre el nigromante, sus acciones y sus palabras —. Mentiroso traidor. Anoche se te olvidó contarme cómo se creó la brecha.

La verdad de sus actos no hizo mella alguna en Valak. Siempre había sido un hombre que sabía lo que hacer y cómo. Domar una espada, despedazar una bestia, asesinar a un hombre en silencio, correr por el mundo con sus habilidades como único escudo contra el olvido y la destrucción. La sangre que regaba sus venas era caliente y en ocasiones le hacía perder la compostura, pero jamás la cabeza. Siempre fue dueño de sus acciones, de manera que nunca se había arrepentido de nada. Ahora no iba a empezar a hacerlo, y menos estando tan cerca de su objetivo final. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron mientras luchaba contra el fuego verde del nigromante, las venas hinchándose hasta quedar marcadas, lentamente adquiriendo los surcos de las mismas un color naranja que atrajo la atención de Vertel. La magia de Valak brillando a través de su piel, venciendo lentamente la resistencia del humo verde hasta que el Cazador fue capaz de pronunciar algunas palabras que enseguida hicieron que el collar represor del cuello de Vertel se apretase sobre su piel hasta hacerle sisear de dolor.

Se separaron jadeando, el nigromante tumbado de lado sobre el suelo, tosiendo y masajeando su cuello mientras el Cazador se cernía poderoso sobre él, demostrando una vez más que la voluntad de Vertel, por más férrea que fuese, jamás podría vender la suya, forjada a base del acero más poderoso. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, la cara de Valak sin expresión alguna, la de Vertel bullendo de furia y frustración.

—¿Qué eres? —escupió Vertel en dirección a Valak

—Un Cazador —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo antes de que el hombre abandonase el templo en silencio, estoico como una estatua de mármol.

***

Tenía Valak quince años cuando por vez primera mató a un hombre. Era aquel un simple mundano de a pie, un humano que había cometido un pecado mayor para los Sacros; el de profanar el templo de la Ciudad con sus sacrílegas palabras, hablando de una revolución que ya no existía porque no quedaba quien tuviera fuerzas para oponerse a lo establecido. Valak recordaba su piel sucia y su boca, con los dientes amarillentos, mientras enarbolaba en el aire una bandera muy antigua, de tiempos anteriores a que los Sacros se hicieran con el control de aquellos territorios que aún permanecían fuera de su centro de poder. Quienes no se habían convertido en vasallos a su servicio, debían rendir cuentas monetarias para mantener su libertad. Aquel hombre todavía creía en ideales que no tenían sentido alguno para un muchacho que no conocía más mundo que aquel que le había tocado vivir.

Habían apresado al delincuente en la plaza central de la Ciudad Dorada y, llevado ante un Hermano Juez, había sido sellado su destino con una cruz roja sobre la frente; símbolo de aquellos que iban a ser ejecutados. Valak, que acababa de entrar en la primera etapa de la edad adulta, fue seleccionado para la ejecución. Recordaba que aquella fue una muerte rápida que no supuso problema para él, ni remordimiento alguno. Blandió la espada con la maestría que le caracterizaba y cortó el cuello del hombre de un sólo tajo, la cabeza cayó dentro del cesto que debía recogerla y la sangre se extendió frente a sus ojos como lo harían los pétalos de una rosa que florece. Su primera muerte no le reportó más una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago que reconoció como soledad. A tan temprana edad había comprendido que el suyo era un camino sellado en solitario, donde no había cabida para nadie más que el mismo.

Recordaba a los cuatro compañeros de su edad que había tenido, mirando asombrados su falta de emociones ante la muerte de un ser vivo. Siempre supo que le temían, huían de él y se negaban a reconocer su valía y sus habilidades, mayores que las de cualquiera de ellos. En aquellos tiempos Valak procuraba no cuestionarse nada, el mundo fuera de la Ciudad Dorada no despertaba interés en él y sólo el invierno, con la primera nieve cayendo, lograba extraer de él algún atisbo de lo que una vez había sido; un mocoso salvaje y malcriado. No comprendía cómo podía echar tanto de menos algo que sólo fue suyo durante nueve años, pero lo hacía. El calor de las hogueras, la voz grave de su abuelo contando historias, las risas fuertes de los guerreros o el indomable espíritu de su madre mientras montaba a caballo por la nieve, con su prominente barriga de embarazada, con Valak corriendo junto al caballo porque se negaba a montar en uno si podía tener la oportunidad de correr a su libre albedrío. Después de eso le sacaron a rastras del frío del invierno para hacerle entrar en uno peor. Uno que estaba lleno de «cállate y atiende», de «no preguntes, mocoso», de bofetones, patadas y en ocasiones de no comer durante días porque se había portado mal. Le afeitaron la cabeza y le dieron una espada, y en eso se convirtió su mundo.

Mientras se despedía de Ronik, junto a los caballos que les habían regalado, Valak pensaba en lo mucho que su maestro había cambiado. Tenía más arrugas y el pelo más cano, pero el verdadero cambio se había gestado en su interior, donde parecía bullir más vitalidad de la que jamás había visto en él. Nunca durante todos aquellos años viajando en caballo a través de las tierras. Su esposa y su hijo se habían convertido en su mundo, las armas relegadas a algo necesario para proteger a los suyos, no como algo sin lo que no pudiera vivir. De alguna forma Ron había alcanzado la esencia máxima de la vida, el sentido de su existencia, y había hallado la paz. Aún así, seguía convencido que al morir, iría a parar al infierno.

—Eso no existe —le contestó Valak mientras terminaba de ensillar el caballo y atar a su grupa las provisiones —. Lo sabes.

—Claro que existe.

Ronik se rió para quitar hierro al asunto y sentenciarlo con una extraña palmada en la espalda de Valak que ninguno supo, o no quiso, interpretar. Los dos hombres compartieron un escueto abrazo de oso antes de la llegada de Vertel con su caballo. El equino resopló nervioso y en el horizonte, el sol empezó su arduo camino a través del cielo, mientras los dos hombres se despedían y emprendían la marcha sin mediar palabras entre ambos. Valak giró un instante la cabeza hacia atrás y en su mirada quedó grabado el recuerdo del bosque, de aquella sencilla gente corriendo entre los árboles, y del único padre que alguna vez había conocido; a pesar de las bromas a su costa y los tortazos. Ronik agitaba un brazo sobre su cabeza, riendo sin parar mientras Valak pensaba que sería magnífico poder detener el tiempo en aquel instante.

Igual de magnifico podría haber sido la ruta hacia las montañas, cuya silueta se dibujaba en el horizonte ya desde el valle, pero viajando con una mula como Vertel aquello era imposible. El nigromante había decidido darle la espalda y tratarle con una frialdad que lejos de ser cómoda, le ponía de un humor taciturno y gris. Vertel tenía un efecto extraño en él; al mismo tiempo que deseaba apretar sus enormes manos alrededor de su cuello y partirlo, le provocaba a mantenerle con vida por el simple placer de discutir con él. Por alguna razón, a pesar de lo irritante que era, lograba hacer hervir la sangre de Valak de una manera sencilla y a la vez poderosa; se había convertido en su cerilla particular. Durante el día cabalgaba lo más lejos posible de él, con la cabeza alzada con orgullo, el cabello negro suelto y enmarañado en manos del viento. De noche le daba la espalda bajo las pieles, durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Valak cavilaba acerca de lo mala bruja que eral el karma con él. En ocasiones salía al exterior a sentir la nieve entre las manos y aspirar con calma el aire puro de la montaña. Alzaba la cabeza al cielo y observaba el firmamento vacío, donde una vez habían estado las estrellas, después volvía al interior de la cueva o de la tienda y se dormía en paz con el mundo.

Cada paso o trote que daban les llevaba más cerca de su destino final. El silencio se había vuelto una constante entre ellos, pero ya no quemaba. No desde que Vertel había decidido agachar la cabeza y dejar de mirar a Valak por encima de su escuálido hombro. El viento soplaba inmisericorde, ralentizando su marcha mientras más alto escalaban las escarpadas cornisas y los angostos caminos, los cuales no parecían haber sido usados en años. Valak encabezaba la marcha, tirando de las riendas de su caballo, le seguía Vertel, mucho más despacio. Poco antes de alcanzar el punto a través del cual debían de pasar para iniciar el descenso, Valak paró la marcha y se dirigió, por vez primera en días, a Vertel, gritando en medio de la ventisca que necesitaban parar y descansar, con aquel tiempo era imposible continuar. Para su sorpresa, Vertel tan solo asintió. Valak le dejó atrás, recorrió un trecho del camino y respiró con tranquilidad cuando divisó una cueva en medio del blanco de la nieve. Regresó sobre sus pasos para indicarle a Vertel con un gesto de la mano que le siguiera. Iba a emprender de nuevo el camino cuando el Cazador captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que le hizo girarse de inmediato. Había algo grande parado no muy lejos de ellos, los remolinos de nieve le impidieron ver a la bestia hasta que esta emergió de entre la ventisca y rugió su dirección con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Valak recordaba haber visto a uno de su especie hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era muy niño. Su madre había vencido aquella abominación con su velocidad y su increíble arco, disparando flechas una detrás de otra con una maestría impecable y envidiable. Por eso mismo, el primer instinto de Valak fue alzar la ballesta en dirección al corazón del ser que ni era animal, ni humano, un grueso pelaje grisáceo, erguido sobre sus piernas, alzando frente a ellos sus potentes brazos mientras bramaba al cielo. Sabía que tenía que ser rápido. La bestia se preparaba para atacar cuando se hizo el silencio. El ser alzó su deforme rostro hacia la montaña y olfateó el aire, Valak miró unos segundos el pico de la montaña y fue fatal. La bestia corrió frente a ellos y le asestó un zarpazo antes de que al hombre le diera tiempo a disparar. A su espalda escuchó a Vertel gritar su nombre. El bárbaro se recompuso y volvió a empuñar la ballesta mientras trataba de localizar a la bestia entre la ventisca. Se movía rápido, asestaban un primer golpe y después acechaban a las victimas hasta darles caza de una en una, devorándolos mientras aún permanecían con vida. Los llamaban los Demonios de Hielo.

Un movimiento frente a él y el hombre disparó una, dos, hasta tres veces la ballesta, recargando las saetas con toda la rapidez que poseía. Su enemigo rugió de dolor al tercer disparo, pero siguió moviéndose al compás de los movimientos de Valak. Mientras menos pensaba, mientras más se aislaba de lo que ocurría alrededor, más veces conseguía que las flechas se clavasen en su objetivo hasta que se vieron las caras frente a frente, el Demonio rugiendo encolerizado mientras buscaba la manera de embestir a su enemigo. Valak contuvo el aliento y disparó sin vacilación, la saeta se clavó con precisión en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia y aquella cayó por el precipicio que delimitaba el camino a seguir, el cuerpo ya sin vida. Vertel dijo algo a su espalda y Valak se giró para pedirle que repitiera lo dicho, más no pudo hacerlo. Un instante sólo se oía el ulular del viento y al siguiente la montaña gemía y la nieve iba desplazándose desde la cima, lamiendo la ladera como una lengua, destruyendo todo a su paso. No había tiempo para pensar en más, los caballos corrieron despavoridos mientras Valak desenvainaba la espada y la clavaba en el suelo, allí donde acababa la roca y quedaba el vacío, desenroscó la cuerda que llevaba al cinto y la ató con presteza al mango de su arma. Con el brazo herido atrapó la cintura de Vertel.

—¡Sujétate! —gritó antes de lanzarse a la nada, la otra mano firmemente anclada a la cuerda mientras el Cazador pronunciaba palabras en el idioma de los bárbaros, las venas de sus brazos de nuevo fulgiendo en naranja mientras aguantaba el peso de ambos y la nieve se diseminaba alrededor, cayendo por el precipicio, amontonándose debajo de ellos mientras Valak iba soltando cuerda para ir descendiendo todo lo que la longitud de la misma permitía, después la soltó y ambos cayeron al vacío.

***

Valak siseaba de dolor mientras Vertel le curaba el brazo. El nigromante, inclinado sobre él, con el ceño fuertemente contraído, no se molestaba en ser gentil. La sangre había manado en abundancia, manchando las ropas del Cazador de un tono anaranjado muy sucio que Vertel no había visto en la vida. De aquella forma descubrió que el líquido que había admirado en la habitación de Valak, cuando había estado encerrado en sus aposentos, estaba compuesto en parte por la sangre del hombre. Era, a ojos de los Sacros si se enteraban, un alquimista ilegal. Uno de los muchos que habían poblado desde hacía un tiempo los territorios de los humanos. Y Vertel sabía, o al menos adivinaba, que estaba tratando de hacer aquel hombre. No era ni mucho menos el primero que se atrevía a experimentar con su propia sangre. Muchos hechiceros, magos, incluso algunos nigromantes, había codiciado alguna vez el Praxis; el conocimiento infinito para poder transformar el mundo. Si aquello era lo que Valak perseguía, entonces además de loco, era un necio. Todo el mundo sabía que alcanzar el Praxis era imposible, una gesta osada pero estúpida que había llevado a muchos a una muerte agónica y dolorosa.

—Eres... —empezó a decir Vertel con los dientes apretados, las manos moviéndose con rapidez, limpiando, desinfectando, cosiendo el agujero que había quedado en la piel.

—¿Un estúpido cazador? —indagó Valak con una ceja alzada.

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido Vertel notó en su voz un amago de humor que le dejó asombrado, mirando a su compañero de viaje como quien ve algo extraño y diferente por primera vez. Se recompuso pronto y enseguida terminó de coser la herida, la vendó y después guardó los útiles que había usado para tratarla. Había sido una suerte inmensa el que los caballos hubieran sobrevivido al alud. Vertel los encontró no muy lejos de la cueva en la que estaban ahora, después de haber tenido que arrastrar dentro a un semiinconsciente Valak. Por un momento, entre la sangre y la caída, pensó que el Cazador estaba muerto, pero después le había oído quejarse y mascullar un insulto mientras había tratado de ponerse en pie por sus propios medios. Ahora estaban dentro de aquella cueva, resguardados de las inclemencias del tiempo en compañía de dos caballos y de una hoguera que había ardido gracias a las indicaciones de Valak, quien había hecho que el nigromante vertiese sobre aquellos palos mojados algunas gotas de su sangre. El fuego había ardido de inmediato y Vertel había lanzado una mirada astuta e inquisitiva en dirección al otro hombre. Había llegado a una simple e inteligente conclusión; el Cazador no podía ser humano. No al menos en su totalidad, pero ¿qué era entonces? ¿De qué estaba compuesta aquella extraña sangre anaranjada que chisporroteaba entre el fuego de la hoguera?

—¿Qué eres? Y no contestes que un cazador.

—Un miembro del Manto Púrpura.

Vertel arrojó contra el suelo el trapo que había estado usando para limpiar la herida y se levantó, inclinándose sobre Valak.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡¿Qué eres?!

—No necesitas saberlo.

—¡No eres tú quien decide que necesito saber!

—¡Sí! ¡Yo doy las órdenes, yo decido que necesitas, yo decido que debes hacer! ¡Recuerda cuál es tu lugar, nigromante!

Vertel retrocedió como si acabaran de darle un bofetón. Por un segundo se notó en su rostro dolor, que en seguida fue sustituido por un gesto de rabia. Se abalanzó contra Valak, agarrándole por el cuello.

—¡No soy un perro! ¡¿Crees que puedes ponerme una cadena y hacer que te obedezca sin pensar, ni luchar?! ¡Tú me has traído aquí por la fuerza, maldito saco de mierda!

Forcejearon, ambos cayendo al suelo, rodando sobre las pieles dispersas en la roca. La fuerza bruta del Cazador le otorgó una rápida victoria. Agarró por las muñecas al nigromante y las retorció hasta que Vertel cejó en su empeño por tratar de arañarle en la cara. Valak no podía confiar en que sus uñas no estuviesen impregnadas por alguna droga o veneno. Había caído una vez en la trampa, más no. El gran cuerpo de Valak presionaba contra el suelo el de Vertel, sujetando sus manos por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, sus caras a un par de centímetros la una de la otra, respirando el aire conjunto que salía de sus pulmones. Las pupilas de Vertel volvían a tener ese brillo verde, ese fuego maligno que brillaba cuando estaba a punto de salirse con la suya.

—¿A quién llamas saco de mierda maldito…?

La boca de Vertel se cernió sobre la del cazador, los dientes del nigromante se cerraron atrapando y apretando el labio inferior de Valak, arrancando de su garganta un gemido de dolor y protesta. El Cazador echó la cabeza hacia atrás liberándose del mordisco, mirando con el rostro lleno de sorpresa al nigromante. Vertel sonreía ufano, al fin había logrado arrancar una expresión distinta a todas del rostro de Valak. El Cazador se lamió el labio inferior, notando el peculiar sabor picante de su sangre ahí donde Vertel había logrado rasgar la carne. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se inclinó sobre la faz del otro hasta que casi no había espacio entre ambos. Esta vez fue él quien clavó los dientes sobre la tierna carne del labio de Vertel, saboreando el gusto salado de su sangre. Apretó su cuerpo contra el del nigromante, dificultándole sus intenciones de darle patadas. Sus dientes entrechocaron, tratando de morderse el uno a otro y en algún punto de la lucha, su lengua se adentró en la boca de Vertel, moviéndose sin descanso a pesar del constante forcejeo del nigromante. Hubo una separación, efímera en comparación a la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder, y después Vertel clavó con furia la mirada en la ajena, lamiendo su labio magullado. El bárbaro se permitió sonreír con condescendencia.

—Para no ser un perro, muerdes como uno.

Soltó el agarre que había mantenido sobre las muñecas de Vertel y le liberó del peso de su cuerpo. Se tumbó como si no hubiera sucedido nada sobre las pieles extendidas. Ambos se habían tenido que quitar las ropas mojadas y sólo llevaban las mudas interiores, que apenas podían esconder su erección, mucho menos la ajena que había sentido nacer durante el forcejeo y el rudo beso. Se lamió el labio inferior una vez más mientras le daba la espalda a Vertel, dispuesto a dormir algunas horas, cuando sintió al otro tirar de su cuerpo, quedando el Cazador tumbado boca arriba, mirando impasible como el delgado y pálido cuerpo de Vertel trepaba sobre él, adueñándose de sus caderas como improvisado asiento, las nalgas del muchacho presionando su erección con fuerza.

—Nunca empieces nada si no vas a terminarlo, Cazador.

Frente al juego de luces de la caverna, el cuerpo de Vertel se convertía en el de una araña artera y resbaladiza, tentando con la hechizante oscuridad de su mirada al Cazador, quien sabía que debía oponerse a ello pero no lo deseaba. Los seres humanos siempre habían sido débiles ante la carne, y él, quien mucho o poco había tenido varios encuentros casuales con muchachos —en su mayoría mozos y algún mesero de taberna— ardía en deseos de cruzar la línea prohibida; un Cazador y un Nigromante, enemigos naturales fornicando en una cueva. Vagamente se preguntó, mientras Vertel se recogía el cabello hacia un lado, dejándolo caer por encima de su hombro, si el Gran Hermano estaría espiando desde la distancia, acechando en la oscuridad para procurarse placer, mientras observaba a Vertel inclinarse sobre él para reanudar el beso que tan abruptamente había terminado. Un desastre en el que había más dientes y saliva de lo esperado, satisfactorio a su manera. Las manos de Valak terminaron buscando los muslos de Vertel, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era su piel en comparación con su carácter. Había seda en su carne y parecía invitarle a besos.

No había mucha ropa que quitar, ni mucha vergüenza de la que desprenderse. La inexperiencia de Vertel le quemaba las entrañas a cada osado movimiento que daba. Un beso sobre la nuez, un mordisco en el hombro o un extraño pellizco en el costado, tratando de obtener toda la atención posible por parte de Valak, como una pequeña sanguijuela hambrienta de manos y boca. Valak no le negaba nada porque sería como traicionarse a sí mismo. Rodaban entre las pieles y el brazo le dolía, la herida quemaba, las vendas empapadas de sudores sin saber si era el suyo o el del nigromante o de ambos. Las largas piernas de Vertel empeñadas en convertirse en un cepo y Valak la víctima de un nuevo sacrificio. Y mientras afuera el viento azotaba todo a su paso y la nieve helaba el aire, en el interior de la caverna el cazador no recordaba haber sentido tanto calor jamás. No sabía que había sitios que se podía besar y morder hasta que los encontró con la boca. Vertel jadeaba, dejándose llevar, totalmente entregado al placer que les azotaba aquella noche. El ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, el Cazador pensando que tenía algo de ramera, de aquellas cortesanas que caminaban como pavos reales por las capitales de los reinos, y al mismo tiempo algo extraño y puro que parecía no tener límite. Las pestañas húmedas y los dientes brillando como perlas mientras se mordía los labios. Los cuerpos chocando con la fricción de ambas erecciones y Valak apretando la mandíbula mientras sus dedos se deslizaban entre las nalgas ajenas, buscando entre los pliegues de piel lo que muchos hombres llamaban la «entrada trasera» entre risas graves y humo de tabaco barato.

La punta del dedo entró con dificultad, y a cambio recibió un rodillazo en el costado y un «bruto, imbécil». No pudo evitar reírse mientras Vertel le golpeaba con una mano el pecho, reclamando algo complicado pero no imposible; «más despacio ¿de acuerdo?». No entendía porque susurraban, pero al hacerlo el ambiente cambiaba y les otorgaba una intimidad inesperada. Alcanzó la bolsa en la que llevaban los ungüentos y medicinas, y sacó una botellita de aceite. Su función medicinal iba a ser evitar más rodillazos. Sus dedos volvieron a recorrer el camino, pero esta vez el líquido dorado permitió abrirse paso sin que su dueño pusiera ninguna queja. Vertel se agitó como una culebrilla, apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del cazador. Al parecer no era menos impaciente en la cama que fuera de ella. Luchó contra el agarre que le aferraba, buscando una posición en la que su erección no estuviera apresada entre los glúteos y las pieles que cubrían el suelo. Aquello parecía más una batalla entre dos guerreros que una danza como les gustaba entonar a los bardos. Si el campo de batalla hubiera sido en una posada, probablemente ya habría atado al nigromante a la cama para poder trabajar a gusto en su cuerpo.

Notó que Vertel empezaba a ejercer presión en uno de sus costados y se dio cuenta de que trataba de cambiar posiciones y tomar el control. No estaba dispuesto a consentir eso, embistió, entrando de una sola estocada con ayuda de su mano, arrancando un gemido sobresaltado de la garganta del nigromante. Su intento de cambiar las tornas perdió fuelle y todo lo demás se consumió entre jadeos, gritos ahogados y palabras que ninguno de los dos entendía. No había promesas que no pudieran cumplir, ni bagaje emocional con el cual lidiar. Solo dos cuerpos procurándose placer en la gélida montaña. Las pieles chocaban, Valak apretaba con saña la mandíbula, haciendo fuerza con los brazos mientras embestía, y Vertel cerraba los ojos, siguiendo su ritmo como podía hasta correrse con un jadeo largo y prolongado. Valak gruñó un par de veces y se derramó dentro de él poco después, cerrando un instante los ojos, tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras sentía extenderse el escozor por su espalda y brazos. Lo que Vertel no había logrado al inicio de la disputa, lo había llevado a cabo durante el sexo; las marcas de sus uñas quedarían como recuerdo tangible durante algunos días.

Tras el orgasmo, sólo quedó el silencio de la cueva, roto por el crepitar del fuego, el movimiento de los caballos y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

***

Los caballos relincharon al unísono. Vertel alzó la cabeza y oteó el horizonte, en la lejanía brillaba la Cúpula. La descripción que había recibido de ella —por boca de Valak, la noche anterior mientras hablaban después de haber tenido sexo— era una concepción difusa y pequeña frente a la inmensidad de aquel poder. La fina capa de luz lanzaba chispas y ráfagas de magia hacia el exterior. La tierra alrededor de ella era seca y llena de grietas, negra como la brea. En ocasiones podían percibirse charcos que se movían y burbujeaban, lanzando pequeñas volutas de humo gris y caliente. Dentro de la Cúpula la grieta brillaba como una cicatriz joven, recién adquirida. Los bordes estrechos y el corazón ancho como una boca en forma de media O.

Desde lo alto de la colina, parados al final de un largo camino, ambos hombres observaban la meta de su destino final. Las manos de Vertel estaban firmemente asidas a las riendas del caballo, tanto que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. No estaba preparado para penetrar dentro y nunca lo iba a estar, pero sabía que aquel era su irrevocable destino, la razón por la que Valak le había puesto un collar represor en el cuello. Acarició la superficie del objeto con dos dedos mientras pensaba en la noche anterior, en el suelo de pieles y de carne, enrollado alrededor de Valak, con el hombre dentro de él, en un abrazo en el cual no existía más que aquel momento. Luego le llegó el sueño, en el cual su abuela, aquella vieja alcahueta que sabía más de lo que contaba, señalaba con un dedo mortuorio y arrugado la brecha, guiándole al interior a la fuerza. En su sueño el nigromante había terminado de rodillas frente a la boca de aquella monstruosidad, el viento revoloteando su cabello mientras él se inclinaba hacia la negra espesura, oteando en busca del Guardián de la Brecha, y cuando el miedo le hacía querer desistir, alejarse hasta estar seguro de que nunca más volvería a ver aquel lugar, la mano de su abuela, callosa y de uñas largas y amarillentas, caía como una garra sobre su nuca y le empujaba la cabeza hacia abajo, obligándole a mirar en el interior del ojo de Raznard, donde no había lugar más allá del dolor.

—¿Listo?

La voz de Valak le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al hombre en silencio. Frente al horizonte, con el viento golpeando su cara y el pelo rojo revuelto, tenía el aspecto no del último de los cazadores, sino del último de los guerreros. Algo golpeó el interior del estomago de Vertel, abrió la boca entre arcadas profundas y puso las manos frente a ella, de sus labios escapó parte de un líquido negro y chapoteando en su interior se retorció la cola de una lagartija. «Muerte» chillaron los cuervos en su pantano, muerte había en los ojos velados de su abuela, y en las arrugas del Gran Hermano. Muerte había en el aire de aquel vasto desierto. Valak le preguntó si todo iba bien, si aquello era alguna señal y Vertel asintió despacio.

—¿Cuál?

—La peor. Muerte por maldición —respondió, aún sentía como el resto de la lagartija corría sin cola por el interior de su estomago, arañando con las patas las paredes de músculos.

—¿Yo?

—No lo sé.

No lo sabía, y el desconocimiento le asustaba como nunca lo había hecho el no saber algo. Siguió al caballo de Valak en silencio, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la túnica mientras observaba aquellos charcos negros humear. En ocasiones el líquido parecía condensarse y crear extrañas formas, como si buscase escapar de su prisión en forma de caras angustiadas, manos esqueléticas y en ocasiones palabras en lenguas de las que ninguno de ellos había oído hablar. El caballo se ponía más nervioso a cada paso que se acercaban hasta que llegó el momento en que los animales no siguieron moviéndose. No les quedó más opción que caminar los pocos metros que les separaban de la cúpula y la brecha.

Valak quedó de espaldas a él, la venda de su brazo a la vista bajo la camisa arremangada. Estaba en la misma postura, ojos cerrados, semblante pacifico, que había tenido bajo la lluvia aquel día que se habían enfrentado a las arpías. Aquel momento le pareció tan lejano en el tiempo que Vertel sintió que había pasado años desde el incidente. Valak se giró hacia él y avanzó en su dirección hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poner sus grandes manos —por los dioses que ahora Vertel sabía bien todo lo que aquellas manos eran capaces de hacer— alrededor del collar. Por un breve instante, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Vertel creyó que Valak apretaría alrededor de su cuello hasta ahogarle, pero entonces los dedos se posaron con suavidad en su piel y el hombre pronunció la palabra que eliminaría la restricción del collar. 

—Madre.

Sonó tan bonito como cabría haber esperado y por un ligero momento, Vertel casi pudo ver a Larissa tras la espalda de su hijo, sonriendo con gallardía antes de su viaje al interior de la niebla. Después, Valak se giró para guardar el collar en las alforjas del caballo y al regresar junto a él, la boca del estomago de Vertel volvió a sacudirse. La lagartija tenía una cola nueva. La espalda de Valak se alejaba hacia la cúpula, cada vez más cerca de ella y más lejos de Vertel, y el nigromante volvió a recordar la muerte. Le llegó un olor a ponzoña, algo se revolvía y no era dentro de la grieta, miró a Valak con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Lo había comprendido, no era Praxis. El Cazador jamás había buscado moldear el universo a su antojo, no era ambicioso en ese sentido. Era el Último Cazador y llevaba con honor el título. La venda de su brazo estaba manchada de sangre y una gota resbaló por la piel hasta caer en el suelo de tierra, en la esquina de uno de los charcos. El líquido negro siseó y se retrajo con miedo, el caos revolviéndose como si alguien le hubiese apuñalado en el alma. Vertel se apresuró a seguir a Valak, extendió la mano y justo asió su brazo mientras traspasaban la Cúpula que cubría la brecha. Un aire pestilente les abofeteó y Valak giró la cabeza para mirar a Vertel.

—¿Cómo cerrarás la brecha?

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡Responde! —exigió Vertel mientras veía a Valak soltarse de su agarre y avanzar hasta el borde mismo de la boca infernal de Raznard.

Valak se giró de cara a él. Lo habían hablado la noche pasada y en días anteriores, Vertel sabía cuál era su cometido; tenía que expandir la magia, asegurarse de que Valak quedaba protegido mientras luchaba, mientras llevaba a cabo el ritual. Nunca le había explicado en qué consistía aquel.

El cazador extendió los brazos en forma de cruz y alzó la comisura derecha de la boca, sonriendo triunfante antes de hablar.

—Ya conoces la respuesta, Vertel.

Y se dejó caer hacia atrás, directo a la puerta del infierno, a la morada de Raznard que había sido el Templo más poderoso y grande que alguna vez un nigromante llegó a ver. Vertel gritó su nombre pero ya era tarde.

Valak no le había explicado en qué consistía el ritual porque Vertel no necesitaba conocerlo, no necesitaba saber cómo Valak iba a extraer toda su sangre hasta que no quedase gota en su cuerpo, para poder sellar la tierra y purgarla. No necesitaba saberlo porque Valak, el bárbaro, el idiota hijo de Larissa, ladrón de comida, obtuso, tozudo, bruto y peor, no iba a volver con vida de su encuentro con Raznard.

Vertel no supo si reír porque ese estúpido siempre tenía la última palabra o llorar por lo loco que estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ya está llegando a su final y queremos agradecer desde ya el apoyo y los comentarios recibidos por parte de todos aquellos que la han estado leyendo.
> 
> ¿Y ahora? smells like science-fiction. Exactamente, nuestra próxima historia, que tampoco va a ser muy larga, será de humor y de ciencia ficción, y estará emparentada con DDIOH y con Blue Ghost, que se pueden leer en el perfil de Juli.
> 
> También os dejamos el link al gráfico que hemos hecho de Vertel. Esta en nuestro tumblr, aquí: 
> 
> http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/post/149244004766/vertel-el-nigromante-el-%C3%BAltimo-cazador-2016
> 
> Un saludo y nos vemos en doce días.


	5. Capítulo 5

Dolía. La piel se estiraba y arrugaba sobre su espalda, abriéndose lentamente, como las costuras de una prenda vieja y gastada. Entre los pliegues de carne y sangre asomaba la punta de un ala negra. Conforme fue emergiendo el color fue transformándose lentamente hasta adquirir un tono negro azulado, brillando bajo el cielo gris y encapotado. Un instante Vertel se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo, de rodillas sobre el suelo, ardiendo de dolor, y al siguiente alzaba el vuelo con sus poderosas alas de ave. Ahora era un cuervo que surcaba la bóveda hasta su parte más alta. Planeó en círculos sobre el centro de la brecha y después se lanzó en picado, desapareciendo entre el oscuro humo que todo lo cubría.

***

Dentro de la brecha hacía mucho calor. Valak habría esperado un intenso y gélido frío, pero no aquel calor sofocante que le había obligado a abandonar su camisa sobre unas piedras varios metros atrás. Caminaba con paso firme en dirección al mismo corazón de la brecha, allí donde se había erigido el templo. La oscuridad palpitaba a su alrededor, trayendo olores a defecación, orines y cadáveres pudriéndose. No había paso que no se topase con huesos, ni respiración que no arrastrase a sus pulmones el olor de la muerte. La morada de Raznard era tétrica, una gruta excavada hacia abajo, una inmensa boca que se había tragado la tierra que alguna vez había crecido sobre ella. Las piedras eran negras, el suelo inestable y las rocas en las paredes en ocasiones tomaban las formas de caras angustiadas y partes de cuerpos, incluidas las zonas pudientes. De una arista en la pared colgaban los despojos de un viajero, un ojo pendiendo precariamente de la cuenca ocular, balanceándose frente a la mirada naranja de Valak, quien caminaba a oscuras, sin necesidad de luz alguna. Podía verlo todo, incluso aquello que no se percibiría a simple vista; las sombras que se arrastraban por los rincones, encogiéndose sobre sí mismas con terror. Había seres vivos ahí abajo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de ser humanos. Algunos eran simples sombras, otros aún conservaban la carne, pero estaban tan maltratados que era difícil asegurar lo que habían sido antes de caer en manos de los esbirros de Raznard.

Valak sabía que le esperaban, en alguna parte de su morada, Raznard se relamía sobre su trono de huesos y cenizas, esperando expectante la llegada de la sangre del bárbaro. El Cazador sentía el hambre de la presa, la emoción de la caza y estaba preparado para abrazar la violencia con la que el monstruo iba a darle la bienvenida. La herida de su brazo sangraba. Se había arrancado la venda, las costuras y la gruesa costra sobre la piel, dejando en carne viva el boquete, apretando el brazo mientras siseaba de dolor. Necesitaba que la sangre manase hasta deslizarse por el codo y la muñeca, directa a la mano y a los dedos. Las gotas caían junto a sus pies, dejando un misterioso reguero que resplandecía en la oscuridad, como piedrecillas en un camino de arena. Desenvainó la espada y detuvo su andar para enfrentarse a lo que había aparecido en su camino.

Un cuerpo encorvado y raquítico salió de uno de los recovecos, un tullido que arrastraba su pie izquierdo. No había cabello en su cabeza. La figura paró en mitad del inexistente sendero, frente a Valak, y se giró lentamente hacia él. Primero el cuello, el rostro y luego el torso. En la distancia, el Cazador pudo percibir los chasquidos que producían sus huesos. Los ojos, muertos, le miraron sin verle. Olfateó el aire en dirección al hombre y abrió la marchita y negra boca, enseñando una hilera de dientes dispares y podridos. La criatura emitió un ruido, un llanto, una risa, no podía estar seguro de lo que era y de pronto comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, deprisa, cada vez más deprisa, gritando mientras extendía los esqueléticos y demacrados brazos. Su rostro se convirtió en un inmenso agujero negro y Valak creyó posible que tratase de engullirlo con aquella pestilente boca. Alzó la espada con ambas manos, dispuesto a poner fin a la miseria de aquel ser, cuando algo rozó su hombro y se lanzó contra la criatura que trataba de alcanzarle. Se oyó el batir de unas alas justo antes de que la espada de Valak cortase el aire para enfrentarse a la criatura. Dos tajos y el cadáver cayó desplomado sobre la tierra, como un muñeco de paja. Valak alzó la cabeza y miró al cuervo que se había posado en una de las rocas superiores.

—¿Vienes? —le ofreció su hombro y el pájaro voló hasta posarse sobre él, emitió un graznido de protesta y Valak le miró por el rabillo del ojo, una ceja alzada de manera burlona —. No te las des de listo, podía haberme enfrentado yo sólo a él.

El ave graznó como muestra de disconformidad y luego alzó la cabeza, con el pico ligeramente entreabierto y los oscuros ojos puestos en algún punto sobre ellos. Valak imitó el gesto y observó la espesura que lo oprimía todo. No había podido despedirse de la luz. Había tratado de hacerlo en el valle, donde había pasado horas seguidas a pleno sol, disfrutando de los rayos sobre la piel, del aire libre que se mecía a su alrededor y de la inmensa sensación de paz que traían consigo sus habitantes. Pero no había sido suficiente, no si le acompañaba la sensación de que había más. No había experimentado todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle y sabía que caminaba hacia su muerte con arrepentimientos y deseos incumplidos. Miró a Vertel y se preguntó si el nigromante sentiría algo, una pizca de dolor, ante su inminente partida. La sangre se había secado sobre su piel y el reguero que quedaba tras sus pasos cobraba vida entre la mugre y la muerte. Al mirar sobre su hombro descubrió a parte de la oscuridad asustada, retrayéndose hacia los rincones más alejados, como si temiese al Cazador y a su herencia sanguínea. 

Aceleró el paso mientras el camino iba estrechándose y pronto se vieron caminando sobre los primeros metros de un puente de piedra. Frente a ellos se abría un agujero en la oscuridad, un vacío aún más profundo que la brecha, de cuyo interior emergían sonidos difíciles de descifrar. Una vez parecían voces y al minuto siguiente era agua cayendo gota a gota, y después el sonido de una succión. El calor provocaba que el sudor chorrease en gruesos surcos sobre la piel de Valak, el cabello pegado a la frente y la respiración errática mientras se encaminaba hacia el corazón de la brecha. En el centro de aquel abismo se alzaba un solitario conglomerado de piedra, un grueso monolito en el cual quedaban, derruidos, algunos de los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el Templo. Una columna solitaria parecía negarse a ceder al paso del tiempo. Conforme iban acercándose, Valak vislumbró algo que pendía de ella, desmadejado. Era un cadáver incorrupto. Un muchacho muy joven, de no más de catorce años, las manos tatuadas sobresalían de debajo de una túnica que parecía ser demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo. Sus tripas colgaban fuera como péndulos. La muerte se lo había llevado, pero el cuerpo no estaba marchito, ni siquiera olía y como él había otros, centenares, diseminados por las piedras en posturas imposibles para un vivo. Cada uno con su túnica y sus tatuajes. Nigromantes. Muertos hacía mucho tiempo, pero conservados por la magia de Raznard, probablemente lo último que había hecho antes de rendirse al Caos. No quería estar solo en su eterna penitencia. Y ellos habían llegado a poner fin a aquel calvario que llevaba atado a su miserable existencia.

No había señales del dueño de aquel osario, pero sí de su corte de horrores. Aquellos seres inmundos que había creado, criado y enviado a poblar y asolar la tierra en nombre del Caos. Uno de ellos se arrastró de debajo de un grupo de cuerpos, se puso en pie con dificultad y giró el rostro hacia ellos, respirando ruidosamente a través de la boca. No tenía nariz y su piel era tan blanca que resultaba translucida, con las venas negras tan marcadas que parecían querer escapar. Tras él vinieron más, expectantes, olisqueando el aire alrededor, buscando con los ojos ciegos y las manos temblorosas el origen de la distorsión mágica que había osado irrumpir en su hogar. Uno de ellos chilló y otros muchos, aquellos que tenían boca, respondieron, algunos incluso emitieron un ruido que heló la sangre en las venas de Vertel. Parecían reírse, burlarse de ellos. 

El cuervo alzó el vuelo hasta lo alto de la columna y graznó. Los horrores se movieron casi al mismo tiempo, giraron los rostros hasta donde estaba el pájaro y Valak entendió que ellos eran los ojos, los oídos y los sentidos de Raznard, y que su dueño y señor estaba en alguna parte, observando desde su trono de humo y espinas como se desenvolvía la batalla. Los ojos de Valak brillaron en la oscuridad y la horda de horrores se lanzó contra él. Los primeros chocaron contra la barrera que Vertel había invocado, pero muchos otros fueron capaces de traspasarla. Esos encontraron una muerte rápida y segura bajo el acero de la espada de Valak. El arma rebanaba cabezas y brazos, se hundía en tristes costillares sin corazón y arrancaba gemidos de expiación antes de proseguir su trabajo. Vertel observaba y volaba en círculos, tratando de mantener a la mayoría de los seres lejos del Cazador. El Caos era poderoso en ellos y, aunque no sabían usarlo, él los usaba a ellos en su favor, abriéndose camino a través del humo verde que Vertel invocaba. Era su primera lucha y estaba demostrando que, aunque joven e inexperto, seguía siendo un nigromante digno de su título. 

El brazo de Valak volvía a sangrar, pero su determinación persistía y cuando la horda se alzó de nuevo de entre la brea y las rocas, algo bramó desde las profundidades y emergió desde el fondo de aquel abismo infernal. Raznard levantó el vuelo, mostrando un par de alas que no eran más que los huesos y las garras que iban unidas a ellas. El cuerpo —deformado, abultado y supurante— se irguió con poderío sobre los suyos, demostrando que él era el único amo y señor de aquellas mazmorras. Su cráneo era alargado, no tenía en él piel alguna y los ojos, con un brillo enfermizo, era del color del alabastro negro. Caminaba sobre dos extremidades que ni eran piernas, ni patas, permanecían más dobladas de lo normal y cuando se posaron entre los cuerpos invictos, la tierra se sacudió y la brecha entera gimió presa del dolor más profundo. Toda vida, o no vida, se escabulló lejos de su señor y el temor pareció cobrar forma y carne. Los horrores que quedaban en pie corrieron a esconderse, y Raznard escupió hacia la superficie. Valak tuvo una visión desagradable de su abultado vientre, moviéndose bajo los restos de una piel escamada y dura, como si su interior estuviera lleno de gusanos.

Aún no era el momento... aún no. El cuervo volvió a graznar y Valak dejó caer la ballesta al suelo, empujando con el pie el arma en dirección a la columna sobre la que el pájaro había vuelto a aposentarse. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre, en la nieve invernal y en la tibieza del cuerpo de Vertel, después alzó la espada y atacó. La sangre que empapaba la hoja —suya mezclada con la de los horrores— resplandecía como la única estrella de un insidioso firmamento.

***

Vertel sacudió las alas y la transformación comenzó a remitir mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo y quedaba tumbado de lado, su dueño retorciéndose de dolor, las alas replegándose hacia el interior de la piel, rompiendo los tejidos de la carne y suturando después, mientras el nigromante se arrastraba en dirección a la ballesta. Entre la cortina de cabellos que había caído sobre su rostro, seguía con avidez la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a él. Raznard era poderoso, tanto que sofocaba con su sola presencia. Pero Valak... el Cazador era algo distinto. Nada que Vertel hubiera visto hasta entonces. El bárbaro se movía como si hubiera nacido con el arma en la mano, era una extensión de su cuerpo y cuando hundió la hoja de su espada en su propio brazo, haciendo más prominente la herida, Vertel prácticamente pudo sentir su dolor. Una fría afirmación de que realmente pensaba hacerlo. Ese loco iba a desangrarse hasta la muerte para regar hasta el último agujero de la piel de Raznard con su sangre. Y ya podía helarse el infierno si Vertel lo iba a permitir. Había vuelto su mundo del revés, le había obligado a cabalgar hasta allí, había puesto su pellejo en peligro y ahora no iba a permitir que aquel estúpido muriera para salvar un mundo que estaba plagado de criaturas que no merecían ninguna absolución. No iba a ocurrir mientras Vertel tuviera un suspiro de aire en sus pulmones. Recogió la ballesta del suelo y la empuñó contra Raznard, dirigiendo el objetivo contra uno de sus ojos, buscando cegarlo. Su arrebato se apagó en el momento justo en que Vertel escuchó el ruido de las cadenas. Se giró, apartando los ojos de la intensa lucha de titanes, y oteó la oscuridad. Algo venía en su dirección, lento, pero seguro, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la cola que batió el aire y de un latigazo le azotó contra la columna, terminando el nigromante enrollado entre los intestinos y las tripas que colgaban de aquel cadáver, la ballesta de nuevo lejos de él. En un último esfuerzo lanzó una descarga contra Valak, asegurándose de que el escudo que le cubría sobreviviera mientras él se hacía cargo de su propia batalla.

El monstruo no era grande, pero compensaba su poca altura con lo largo que era. Caminaba encorvado sobre dos poderosas patas trasera y poseía dos cabezas de canes, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías. La cosa se movía por puro instinto, siguiendo los ruidos, inclusive la respiración de Vertel, mientras buscaba atacarle con las tres garras que crecían al final de sus extremidades superiores. Vertel se movió despacio, tratando de esconderse detrás de la columna, para a continuación reptar entre los cadáveres, en dirección a su arma. No quería tener que usar la magia, no cuando necesitaba de toda su energía para mantener a Valak entero. Detrás de él oía los resoplidos de Raznard y los sonidos de la espada. Cada vez que escuchaba la hoja chocar contra algo, el corazón de Vertel se aceleraba y contenía la respiración mientras su mano se estiraba sobre el barro y alcanzaba el arma. Entonces, gritó de dolor, sintiendo como la carne de su pantorrilla izquierda era atravesada por el intenso ardor de una quemadura. La bestia estaba sobre él y de una de las fauces resbalaba su saliva, que caía en un pequeño reguero sobre la ropa de Vertel, el ácido atravesando la tela hasta llegar a la carne y perforarla. La mano del muchacho asió la flecha que había cargada en la ballesta y se giró con dificultad, asestando frenéticos golpes en el aire, sin mirar a donde apuntaba y donde se clavaba la saeta. La bestia aulló y se echó hacia atrás. Vertel extendió un brazo y por él se deslizó una llama verde que reptó hasta la mano y estalló en su palma.

—¡Ar Dân! —exclamó mientras el fuego se estrellaba contra el cuerpo de la quimera y la reducía a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

Se arrastró boca abajo por el suelo y recuperó la flecha que había quedado intacta, la cargó de vuelta en la ballesta y trató de erguirse mientras volvía a empuñar el arma en alto. La pupila de sus ojos se dilató y contuvo la respiración mientras observaba el escenario que se presentaba ante él. El cuerpo de Valak brillaba perlado de sudor y de su propia sangre. Magullado, sucio y herido, seguía manteniendo ese porte de guerrero que había admirado desde la distancia. Su piel estaba trazada en gruesos tajos de heridas abiertas en carne viva, algunas tenían la marca de las garras de Raznard, otras, la de la espada del bárbaro. Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, llevándose con ellas la suciedad, pero dejando el dolor. Cayó de rodillas.

—Oh, Valak... —se quejó mientras bajaba el arma y lo apretaba fuerte contra su pecho.

El Cazador sonreía mientras luchaba en la que sería su última batalla, aquella que nadie vería salvo Vertel, el Último Nigromante, quien presenciaría la caída de una era, la de Raznard y el comienzo de otra incierta, construida sobre el sacrificio de carne, alma y espíritu de un hombre cuyo nombre no sería recordado porque nadie creería aquella gesta. Era más fácil ser un escéptico que tener fe. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dolor del momento y la sonrisa llena de brío y furia de Valak. No podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de negarle aquella muerte honorable y gloriosa que traería consigo la aniquilación de su alma y de su legado. No podía ¿verdad? Apretó con más fuerza la ballesta contra su cuerpo, hasta que se clavó el arma en las costillas y sacudió la cabeza. ¿De qué servía el honor a un hombre muerto? De nada. Iba a sacrificarlo todo para salvar un mundo que no le quería y a unas gentes que no se lo merecían, y entre ellas estaba él, y en el nombre de los dioses antiguos que Vertel no era capaz de negarse a sí mismo. Bien lo había dicho Valak muchas veces; era una mula obcecada y terca, y como tal seguiría siéndolo en medio de aquella vorágine de sentimientos, mientras decidía ser egoísta y hacer honor a su naturaleza. Los nigromantes estaban allí para purgar el mundo y eso haría él, aunque le costase la vida.

Apretó la punta de la flecha entre dos dedos y la impregnó de magia antes de ponerse en pie, apuntar con la ballesta y disparar. La flecha salió volando con cierta gracia, horriblemente liviana en comparación con el peso de la decisión que había tomado. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, vio la flecha clavada en el pecho de Raznard, donde aún quedaba algo de carne, allí donde había morado una vez un corazón. La magia explotó en un fogonazo atronador y hombre y bestia se alzaron una última vez, surcando la distancia que les separaba. En los ojos de Vertel quedaría grabado el victorioso momento en el que la espada de Valak, chorreando su propia sangre, se clavó entre las costillas del pecho de Raznard. Ambos cayeron con pesadez sobre el suelo y Vertel siseó, el aire ahogado en sus pulmones mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago y apretaba la herida. Dolía como mil infiernos, pero no se arrepentía. Valak le odiaría, pero Vertel ya no estaría allí para escucharle, verle y sentirle. Se puso en pie con dificultad y caminó hasta el Cazador, arrastrando la pierna herida a su paso. El agujero abierto en sus tripas tenía un destino diferente, iba a ser el golpe final que habría acabado con la vida de Valak, pero la magia de Vertel había traspasado la herida del cuerpo del bárbaro al suyo, y ahora ya no les quedaba tiempo. Restregó las manos por el cuerpo de Valak, empapándolas de su sangre mientras observaba la exigua respiración de un moribundo Raznard. Apenas podía caminar ya y tuvo que arrastrase por el suelo hasta quedar tumbado cerca de la bestia.

«¿Recuerdas tu nombre?» le preguntó con la voz de su mente, mientras hurgaba con sus manos en el interior de su herida, mezclando la sangre del Cazador con la suya. Un rito de purificación tan antiguo como el mundo; sangre por sangre.

Raznard se movió, algo dentro de él se agitó. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hablaba, que nadie anidaba en esa parte de su interior donde aún moraba la conciencia de un hombre que en otros tiempos había sido un líder y amoroso padre para su pueblo. Un héroe al que nadie recordaba porque había caído en la desgracia más cruel; maldecirse a sí mismo para extender una venganza que pesaría en los anales del mundo durante centenares de años.

«Ahram» respondió una débil voz «Ahram, el Bendito».

Vertel sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Yo te libero, Ahram, el Bendito. Hijo de la madre tierra y del padre sol. Que los muertos guíen tu alma a través de la niebla hasta el descanso eterno.

Entre el dolor pudo sentir algo parecido a la gratitud antes de que los ojos de Raznard dejasen de brillar y la tierra comenzase a sacudirse, la brecha cerrándose mientras las rocas caían y los horrores se extinguían entre humo, cenizas y agonía. Vertel cerró los ojos y lloró por todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado aquel lugar. Había cumplido su destino, ya no quedaba más, sólo deseaba que Valak pudiera salir de allí antes de que el abismo lo tragase todo a su paso. La bóveda vibró sobre ellos, empezó a resquebrajarse, y el muchacho se dejó caer en la inconsciencia. Su último pensamiento fue para Asha, cuya pulsera, imbuida del poder de los Altos, le había servido para canalizar la magia de su interior.

«Ten una buena vida» le deseó desde el fondo de su corazón.

Apenas fue consciente de que le alzaban del suelo, pero si del calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno y el extraño olor, mezcla de dulce con picante, que impregnaba el aire a su alrededor. Un momento estaba agonizando entre los estertores de la muerte, y al siguiente se sentía volar, y podía jurar que algo le alzaba con poderío en el aire y le hacía surcar los cielos en su forma humana. No era un cuervo, y sin embargo, volaba. Entreabrió los ojos y contempló el resplandor de ébano en aquellas poderosas plumas. Las alas eran gigantes, tan grandes que podrían encerrarle en un abrazo si quisieran.

Alzó los ojos para observar el rostro curtido de Valak, quien batía sus maravillosas alas para sacarles a ambos del interior de la brecha, todo a su alrededor desmoronándose y el Cazador seguía manteniendo su gallardo porte. En alguna parte de la profundidad de sus ojos anidaba un brillo demoníaco que jamás había mostrado. El nigromante se acurrucó contra su pecho y aspiró el aroma de la Niebla que impregnaba las alas de Valak.

—¿Conociste a tu padre? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No, pero sé de donde vino.

—De la niebla —apostilló Vertel mientras iba quedándose dormido, el dolor alejado gracias a la magia de Valak —. Del submundo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras abrazaba el descanso.

—¿Qué eres? —pudo murmurar entre las brumas de la inconsciencia.

—Valak, el bárbaro.

Vertel sonrió. Era un buen nombre.

***

En alguna parte de un bosque lejano, más allá de las tierras que los humanos habían explorado, en el interior de una calurosa hondonada, Adahi despertó de una horrenda pesadilla. Se incorporó sobre las pieles que le servían de cobijas, sobre un lecho de plumas y paja. La luna alumbraba el interior de su cabaña con un brillo mortecino y febril. Sobre el suelo de adobe, en lechos iguales al suyo, dormían cuatro de sus hermanos, revueltos los unos con los otros, un amasijo de brazos y de piernas, de ronquidos y de movimientos en medio del sueño.

Algo le molestaba. Era una comezón desconcertante y poderosa, como el picor tras la visita de un mosquito. Se levantó del lecho y salió al exterior. Su gente vivía en las copas de los árboles, en un territorio verde y fértil que se extendía kilómetros de distancia hacia el interior de aquellas tierras salvajes. No conocían más ciudades que aquellas de las que se hablaba con respeto —tribus de muertos las llamaban— ni más razas que unos pocos y extraños extranjeros que en ocasiones se aventuraban a cruzar las montañas, las selvas y los ríos. Nunca habían hallado la guerra ni conocido el horror del Caos. Pero sabían que existía. Una vez cada cincuenta años nacía un niño, un infante que era ungido. El Portador le aclamaban. Los suyos esperaban La Llamada, el momento divino y designado en que El Portador debía de realizar un peligroso viaje hacia las tierras del Caos, para cumplir una antigua profecía, aquella que decía que El Portador debía encontrar al Sacrificio y le haría entrega del medallón que su gente llevaba siglos custodiando con celo, entre los árboles y la vegetación, escondidos de todos aquellos que sólo buscaban el mal y la destrucción. El Sacrificio sabría como vencer el Caos, la abuela de Adahi se lo había explicado cientos de veces, bajo el fulgor de las hogueras en las noches que se quedaban despiertos, con el muchacho entregado en cuerpo y alma a aprender los secretos de la anciana.

Alguien silbó en la oscuridad y el chico corrió, deslizándose por las cuerdas desde el exterior de su choza hasta el suelo, apresurándose en llegar a una de las pocas moradas que había a ras de la tierra; la de su abuela. Su madre estaba dentro, dando de beber a la anciana de un cuenco de arcilla. Las ojeras de sus ojos denotaban el cansancio y la preocupación. Llevaba días cuidando del precario estado de salud de la última de una larga estirpe de mujeres que, careciendo del don de la vista, veían más que nadie. La abuela de Adahi había presagiado grandes males, y horribles batallas. Había visto caer pueblos enteros bajo el yugo del Caos y monstruos alzarse de las cenizas que quedaban. Una semana atrás había predicho la muerte de Raznard y ahora, en voz muy baja, pidió a su nieto mayor que se acercase hasta su ella. Tomó al muchacho de la mano y sonrió.

Le habló con su dulce voz del sueño que había tenido, de como Raznard, el Devorador de Almas, había sido vencido gracias al sacrificio y a la fuerza de la voluntad, gracias a la fe y al tesón del alma. Le habló de la necesidad de viajar hasta la tierra maldita y de buscar al destino. Los ojos de Adahi abandonaron la contemplación del rostro de la anciana y se posaron sobre lo que había depositado junto a su blanca cabellera: el medallón. Había llegado su momento, El Portador debía viajar al encuentro con su destino. Estaba preparado para ello, era para lo que había nacido.

Cuando sus manos recibieron el objeto, brilló entre ellas, reconociéndolo como digno de su valor y de su confianza. Adahi se lo colgó del cuello y en cuando terminó de atar la cuerda que lo sujetaba, el medallón dejó de brillar y le envió una señal; le dejó ver el rostro de la primera persona que debía de buscar en las tierras que desconocía.

El camino hacia su destino empezaba en una triste posada, entre un grupo de borrachos perdedores. Tenía los ojos verdes, una prominente cicatriz en el rostro y se llamaba Kendark El Rojo, azote de demonios y de males, viajero, espía y mercenario, echando a perder los días de su vida frente a una botella de licor y el humo del tabaco.

Adahi pensó que su destino tenía un sentido del humor horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así llegamos al final del primer libro. Gracias a todos lo que habéis leído y comentado a lo largo de la historia, esperamos que esta primera parte haya sido de vuestro agrado, que la hayáis podido disfrutar y que, cuando en un futuro próximo escribamos la continuación, sigáis aquí, con nosotros, leyendo las aventuras de esta serie que llevará por título ''Los Senderos de la Niebla''.
> 
> Cualquier duda que os haya quedado, comentario, tomate, crítica, lo que sea, podéis ir a nuestro tumblr http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/ y rellenar la casilla de mensaje, o dejarnos un comentario en cualquiera de nuestros perfiles en la red.
> 
> En breve comenzaremos a publicar otra historia corta, pero más ligera, de la rama de la ciencia ficción futurística, con mucho sentido del humor y grandes dosis de idiotez, que hemos titulado ''Fuego y Acero''. Esperamos que os guste.
> 
> Un saludo y de nuevo muchas gracias por haber estado aquí, con nosotros.


End file.
